Soaring to new heights
by pure.nirvana
Summary: This story takes place straight after movie 2. Syaoran has to go back to Hong Kong, leaving Sakura behind in Japan. Wanting to use her cards without her sealing staff Sakura makes it her new mission in life, but is dealing with Syaoran's absence and now a new threat from the past proving to much to handle? Please read to find out! (contains mild language)
1. A happy ending or a new beginning?

_**This is my very first story ever done so please forgive me**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**I have picked up straight from where the second movie ends with Sakura confessing her love as she jumps in the air towards Syaoran.**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**A happy ending or a new beginning?**_

**"I LOVE YOU!"** Shouted a young girl, who had jumped through the air and towards a boy no older than herself. Standing on the other side of a broken staircase, the young boy stretched out his arms ready to catch her. As the girl flew through the air she wrapped her own arms around him, causing the boy to lose his footing and fall backwards.

Now lying in a heap on the floor, the young girl looked at the boy that was rubbing his head due to banging it moments ago. Realizing that he had banged his head because of her, she quickly moved off his lap and looked away feeling guilty.

The boy opened his eyes slowly, as he felt the girl scramble off his lap quickly. After everything that they had just been through all he could do was smile at her with loving eyes. Seeing his reaction the girl couldn't help but stare at him back with the same loving expression. Slowly the boy found himself being pulled closer to the girl sitting beside him. The young girl noticed but was unsure if she was ready to share it with him. Without a word of warning the young girl flung her arms around his neck, avoiding any chance of their lips accidentally touching. Caught off guard by the hug, the boy didn't know if he should feel relieved or jilted by the sudden hug but returned it none the less.

As several minutes passed by, the young girl pulled away from the embrace that she was in and smiled her biggest smile yet.

"I love you too." The brown chestnut haired boy finally said, his eyes warm as he looked deep into her emerald eyes. They blushed in unison still unable to look away.

"We better get back to everyone before they start to worry about us." Announced the auburn haired girl. The guy nodded slowly in response, helping the girl get to her feet once he had stood up.

As the couple walk side by side down the street they noticed two girls running towards them frantically, along with hearing their names being shouted. Still smiling they continue walking towards them and stooped when they had caught up.

"Sakura. Li are you okay? What happened back there?" Asked a girl with long violet hair. Although she was happy to see the young couple safe and sound she couldn't help but worry about her friends.

"We are both fine Tomoyo, no harm done. Promise." Sakura replied reassuring her best friend.

"Thank goodness." Tomoyo said sighing in relief from the good news.

"So What happened Syaoran? Did Kinomoto seal the Void card and if so why do you both still look like you have not lost that special feeling? Asked a jet black haired girl very quickly, before looking at Tomoyo who wasn't able to stop her from blurting out.

"I was worried that either myself or Syaoran would lose that special feeling, especially when the Void card engulfed him. I was so scared but then a bright light appeared from nowhere forcing my eyes shut. Once I opened them again I saw the card floating down to me, sealed and she had her arms wrapped around the Nameless card that I had created a few weeks ago." Sakura explained handing over the new pink sealed card to her friends to inspect. As Meilin took the card from her, Tomoyo had stars in her eyes after reading in between the lines of Sakura's story.

"I still don't get what happened. I thought you had to trade your special feeling in order to seal the card? that's what I understood." Meilin questioned again raising her voice.

"Yes that was the deal but since Sakura already created the Nameless card using her magic shortly after Li left for Hong Kong, there was no need to take away either one of their special feelings and you know what that means?" Tomoyo asked as she took out her camcorder and pointed it at Sakura and Syaoran. "Both Sakura and Li still have their special feelings for one other." Tomoyo continued holding her camcorder to capture both the reactions of the couple. Syaoran and Sakura both turned bright red while Meilin sweat dropped. While no one was the wise, Tomoyo snapped a quick picture of Syaoran standing next to Sakura with his arms wrapped around her. Sakura on the other hand just stared off into the distance, blushing as she replayed her confession over in her head.

**_A/N:_**

**_Thanks for reading this first chapter. Sorry it was only short, I promise they will be longer from now on._**


	2. Home Truths

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Home truths **_

Sakura started the long walk back to festival to where her brother and his best friend were last seen. Lost in her own thoughts about Syaoran, the Void card and the Sakura cards. Sakura didn't hear Kero trying to get her attention until he flew in front of her face in attempt to get her to listen.

"_**SAKURA!"**_ Kero shouted causing Sakura to jump out of her skin and nearly fall backwards.

"_**HOE!"**_ Sakura screamed in reaction to Kero's voice. "Kero, not so loud people may hear you." Continued Sakura grabbing Kero and pulling him out of sight from any passers by.

"But Sakura you was lost in thought for a long time, is there something bothering you?" Kero asked his young mistress. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and hesitated for a moment before answering the question.

"I'm tired of the cards constantly being under attack and i'm powerless to stop it. Also what do I do if i can't use my sealing wand? like when I was transforming the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards I wasn't able to do anything for ages?" Sakura brought up looking up at the starry sky remembering the struggles of her last battle.

"As you know Sakura, when one has great power it can attract great danger. There is no denying the fact that the Sakura Cards will attract other magical creatures that will want the cards from you for their purposes. If it be to convert them for their own use, destroy them or turn against you. As long as there is good in the world there will always be evil." Kero explained. Sakura's eyes widened in horror then snapped shut again, almost close to tears of the frightening thought that she could lose her precious cards. She didn't want something or someone taking her cards from her again or harming them in any way.

"I promise I will protect them from evil no matter what it takes." Sakura vowed, eyes sparkling with determination.

"That's my Cardcaptor!" Kero voiced with excitement seeing Sakura with her fighting spirit shining through. Sakura smiled at Kero and gave him a big hug.

After coming too, Touya stood up rubbing his face in an effort to wake himself up after being stuck in the void for so long. Sighing he started to look around for his little sister but wasn't having much luck, with all the confused people walking around trying to gather their bearings of what happened. it felt impossible to locate one person in such a big city that he started to worry for her safety, he knew she had powers and guardians to protect and help her but he was still her big brother after all and no one would ever take his place- _**not even the chinese brat**_. After walking around trying to find Sakura he notices someone in a pink outfit walking his way. _***Thank god, she's safe***_ Touya thought to himself.

"Sakura" Touya called to her as he ran to her and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her out of his sight again. Sakura beamed at him and wrapped her arms around her big brother, she was happy to be safe and next to him in the big city.

"Are you okay Touya? I was so worried that you may have gotten hurt." Sakura said still keeping her face buried into her brother's shirt. Touya smiled down at his little sister and stroked her head in affection.

"Yes monster i'm quite alright." Touya replied back teasing Sakura like old times. Sakura pulled away and glared up at him with vengeance.

"_**I'M NOT A MONSTER!"**_ Sakura raised her voice in anger, making a few people look at her strangely. Touya laughed and patted Sakura on the head.

"Of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't have a temper towards the name." Touya pointed out, making Sakura glare at him even more. "By the way. Yukito told me to tell you that he too is safe and sound and that he is sorry to have missed your play before." Touya said changing the subject.

"_**OH NO**_, the play." Sakura said putting her hands over her cheeks in realization that the play had been cut short due to the Void card. *_**Seriously what's it with plays and Clow cards? they just don't mix at all" **_Sakura asked herself . "I'll make it up to Yukito." Sakura said grinning once more. Touya couldn't help but smile at his little sister's enthusiasm.

As they arrived home Fujitaka, (Sakura and Touya's Father) was waiting for them to arrive home and even had tea ready for them despite it being Touya's turn to cook that night.

"I'm sorry about the play Sakura, but for what it's worth you did fantastic." Fujitaka said reassuring his daughter. Sakura smiled softly at him but soon felt sad again due to the play getting cut short. "I was surprised to see Li and Meilin in the play, I thought they had gone back to Hong Kong and were just here visiting?" Sakura's dad asked making Sakura blush slightly at the sound of Syaoran's name.

"Yes. That was the original plan and Yamazaki was chosen to play the role as the prince but he had an accident which forced him to step out of the play. Syaoran was helping Yamazaki with rehearsals of his lines, so when Yamazaki had to step out it made sense for Syaoran to step in as the prince." Sakura told her father "Since Syaoran was in the play Meilin also wanted to play a part so Naoko wrote some lines for her." Sakura continued as she took a sip of her drink.

"I thought in the small amount of time of being here, Li's acting was good and came across very natural." Fujitaka responded smiling at her knowingly.

"I wasn't expecting the brat to be in the play at all never mind playing as the prince and dancing with you." Touya interjected harshly.

"He is not a brat or even a bad person, infact he has been there for me every time I needed him." Sakura spat out at her brother.

"If he is such a _**good **_person, then why was he trying to _**forcefully **_take your stuff?" Touya threw back banging his fork down on the table.

"That was two years ago now. He has _**never **_tried to do that again since." Sakura shouted at her brother. Sakura was so mad that you could see steam coming out of her ears.

"You really _**believe **_that Sakura? he is just _**buying **_his time by being nice to you, so he can _**take **_the Sakura cards. You really think you can _**trust **_him? He knows you are too _**trusting **_of people and he will _**use **_that to his advantage." Touya roared with venom.

"I KNOW HE _**ISN'T **_PERFECT, BUT HE REALLY DOES _**LOVE **_ME AND I _**LOVE **_HIM!" Sakura was screaming by this point, tears running down her face with no end in sight. Getting to her feet Sakura ran upstairs crying. Touya sighed still looking at where Sakura was sitting then turned to his dad.

"I'm worried about her, she is going to put her trust in the wrong person." Touya calmly told him.

"We need to remember that Sakura is growing up and she will put her trust in people that will take it for granted, but that's where we come in to help guide her. I personally don't have any problems with Li, they seem to get along very well now. After all Touya I remember you dating some people I didn't approve of." Fujitaka replied back with a smile.

_**A/N;**_

_**I had fun writing this chapter, Touya and Fujitaka both know about the Sakura cards and her gardenings. Touya does have a valid point about **__**Syaoran and Sakura trusting people too easily, but we both know that Syaoran does love her right?...RIGHT?**_


	3. The Plan

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**The plan**_

As Sakura slept soundly in her bed a noise was heard, reaching up and over to where the alarm was Sakura tried to stop the noise but it just kept going.

"Stupid alarm clock" Sakura muttered to herself but soon realized what the noise was. Grumbling to herself, Sakura got out of bed and walked over and picked up her mobile.

"Hello…?" Sakura groaned down the phone still half asleep.

"Sakura….It's Tomoyo, listen i'm going to be at your house in half an hour. Okay bye." Tomoyo informed the sleepy Sakura before hanging up. *_**I wonder what she wants**_* Sakura asked herself as Kero opened a desk draw.

"Who was that calling you at 8am?" Kero asked rubbing his eyes.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura answered tailing off as she looked at the time. "She said she will be here in half an hour."

"I hope she brings sweets." Kero said as he flew over to Sakura. "What's wrong Sakura? ever since you sealed the Void Card you have been out of it. Are you sure the Void Card didn't take your special feeling?" Kero questioned frowning at Sakura's sad face.

"No. What Tomoyo said a few nights ago was true about the Void and Nameless Card merging together creating the Hope Card. I still have my feelings of love. It's just I had a fight with Touya and I have never seen him so worked up. Normally we are fine after a few hours but this time he brought Syaoran into the equation and he just shouted at me for trusting him to much." Sakura finally said as she paced up and down her room. "Kero, I love Syaoran. I know it took me a long time to figure it out and even more time for me to tell him. Now that I have told him I don't want him to leave." Sakura sobbed. Kero looked at her sadly, there was nothing he could do to make his mistress happy when it came to _**him, **_Only Syaoran could do that and he had to go back home because of school and the fact he didn't live here anymore.

"Um...Sakura didn't you say Tomoyo will be here soon?" Kreo asked looking curious at Sakura who was still in her night dress.

"_**HOE**_…!" Is all that could be heard throughout the house along with things banging and crashing about as Sakura got ready.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero were sat in Sakura's bedroom eating chocolate cake that Tomoyo had brought with her.

"Sakura don't worry about your brother's anger towards Li, he is just worried about his little sister." Tomoyo said after listening to Sakura's version of the fight. "You know what I can't believe? I can't believe that you told Li your true feelings and I wasn't there to videotape it." Tomoyo brought up, heart broken. Sakura turned slightly pink as she remembered when she told Syaoran how she felt. "I was able to get Li's confession on tape, shame I didn't get yours." Tomoyo admitted looking at her best friend. Sakura just sweat dropped, then pulled out the Hope Card to have a look at it.

"Kero remember when I said that I didn't want anyone else taking my cards and that I want to use them without my staff?" Sakura said changing the subject. Kero turned to look at her half eating a piece of cake. "Well I really do want to be able to do it, just like Clow Reed did" Sakura stated.

"Sakura it takes a lot of concentration and control of the magic to be able to use it without a medium to help channel it." Kero pointed out while taking another bite of his cake.

"But It can be done right? If Sakura works hard enough?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at the pink Sakura book next to her.

"Yes...It is possible for Sakura to wield the cards without her staff, but It will take a lot of practice to do it not to mention time and energy that is required" Kero replied thinking back to Clow Reed. "However, I do recommend that you talk to Eriol first before you try anything" Kero continued saying looking directly at Sakura.

"I'll make sure to be there each and every time you practice Sakura." Tomoyo promised holding Sakura's hands. A sound of someone knocking at the door caused Tomoyo to snap back to reality, Sakura got up from the floor and walked over to her bedroom door to see who was there.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura in surprise.

"I got worried, I haven't heard from you since _**that **_night." Syaoran told her before walking into the bedroom. Sakura blushed and looked away quickly, only to see Tomoyo with her camcorder pointing at them.

"Hey kid, has Sakura told you her plan of using her cards without the staff?" Kero called out at Syaoran, who just looked at him wide eyes.

"You want to do what?" Syaoran let out not noticing his voice had gotten louder. Sakura looked at him shyly like she had done something wrong.

"Well I think it's a great idea. Sakura will be able to use her cards without summoning the staff, after all we know it can be done." Tomoyo jumped in, saving Sakura from the wrath of Syaoran.

"Yes, but won't Sakura be back in the same situation when she was transforms the cards to Sakura cards?" Syaoran asked looking very worried about Sakura.

"I've told her to run it pass Eriol first before she tries anything." Kero said not feeling to worried, he knew Sakura was capable as long as she put the time and effort into it. Although it was hard enough to make sure Sakura finished her homework on time for school. Syaoran's face softened a little, he knew Eriol would be a great teacher for Sakura as he was the one that stepped in to make sure Sakura transformed her cards before they lost their magic.

"Sakura….." Syaoran said trailing off as he looked down at the ground. "...I was hoping that we could go for a walk." Blushing, Syaoran wasn't able to bring himself to look at her just in case he froze on the spot.

"I would like that very much." Sakura replied blushing as she looking at Syaoran who just stood there like a statue.

"I have to go Sakura, got a few things to do with Meilin before summer vacation ends." Tomoyo said getting to her feet and gathering her things before running out the door.

_**A/N**_

_**I wonder what Tomoyo has planned? she would never miss a chance to videotape her favourite couple together would she?**_


	4. New Recruit

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**New Recruit**_

It was a lovely day for a walk in King Penguin Park, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. As the duo walked slowly down the path, Sakura stopped for a moment to really appreciate her surroundings. At the same time neither of them were aware that they were being watched from afar.

"It's such a beautiful day" Sakura exclaimed happily, Syaoran smiled as he watched Sakura run towards a full bloom Sakura tree.

"Sakura" Syaoran called over, blushing ever so slightly. Sakura spun around to see Syaoran standing not to far from her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked holding some cherry blossoms that she had gathered up.

"I…" Syaoran started to speak but hesitated. "I love you Sakura" he managed to say, with a deep blush across his face. This was music to her ears. Syaoran had already confessed his love months ago and had wrote them down in e-mails and letters. Nevertheless, hearing him say those words in person made Sakura feel butterflies in her stomach all over again.

"I love you too Syaoran." Sakura replied not able to keep the words from leaving her mouth, she was so happy to be able to tell him without any interruptions. As Syaoran walked up to her to embrace his beloved, they both heard a loud squeal coming from the bushes. This made Sakura and Syaoran stop what they were doing and look towards where the weird sound came from. They both walked over to the rose bushes to take a closer look, only to hear whispering. _**"Quiet, they might see us.**_**"**

Syaoran sighed realizing who the voice belonged too and walked towards them. Sakura followed Syaoran's gaze, still feeling confused about how a rose bush could 'talk'.

"Well you might as well come on out, we know you're there!" Syaoran spoke up, arms folded, Still looking at the bushes. Sakura was surprised to see two girls appear suddenly from behind them.

One girl had her hair up in buns looking rather annoyed to have been caught, while the other wore her hair down holding a camcorder looking like the cat that got the cream.

"**TOMOYO, MEILIN!"** Sakura yelled at both of them, realizing that Tomoyo had captured the whole _**scene **_on her camcorder. This kind behaviour from Tomoyo was nothing new to Sakura and Syaoran, in fact if Tomoyo didn't do it then something clearly was very wrong. Now that Tomoyo had _recruited _Meilin has her 'wingwoman', getting a moment alone would be impossible for sure.

"That was so cute, I got a second confession from Li and now I finally have Sakura's as well" Tomoyo said still all dreamy eyed.

"If you had kept quiet back there, then you have gotten a bonus hug to go with it" Meilin told her friend. Tomoyo squealed again at that thought of Sakura and Syaoran hugging.

"That's okay, there is always next time" Tomoyo said staring off into space. Meiling shook her head at Tomoyo before looking at Sakura and Syaoran, who just stood there watching them both.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Meilin asked catching Syaoran and Sakura completely off guard.

"_**KISSED?" **_Sakura and Syaoran yelled together, turning bright red from the thought of it. Surely that would be too far right? after all they were only kids, plus they weren't even in Junior high school yet.

"You haven't, have you? You two have been in love for ages and the two of you haven't shared that special first kiss yet?" the young girl complained. Meilin understood why Sakura would not have done so yet but Syaoran? that confused her, after all Sakura would be scared of her own shadow, if she was told it was a ghost out to get her. While Syaoran on the other hand, if he really wanted to do something then he would try his very hardest to accomplish it. All the couple could do was to look down at the ground in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with both Meilin and Tomoyo that were giggling. Tomoyo found all the shyness very adorable while Meilin soon found out winding them them up was very entertaining to say the least.

As the day wore on, the group had gone to town for a few hours, browsing around and even did some window shopping before settling down at a nearby cafe.

"So I take it you and Li will be returning back to Hong Kong in a few days" Tomoyo said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That is the plan, we would stay longer but we can't" Meilin replied frowning. Sakura and Syaoran just looked down into their drinks knowing that their time together was coming to an end and neither one of them wanted to leave the other.

"It's not like we won't be gone for too long, after all we both know that keeping Syaoran and kinomoto apart isn't going to work" Meilin mentioned as she looked at the sad couple opposite her. Syaoran tilted his head slightly to look at Sakura and smiled at her lovingly, while at the same time taking her hand in his under the table so hopefully Meilin and Tomoyo wouldn't notice. Sakura tightened her grip and returned a _**secret **_smile back but she knew that Tomoyo saw it and quickly looked away shyly. Tomoyo just chuckled to herself in response of her best friend's timidness.

"You two really need to get a room" Meilin jokily said at both Sakura and Syaoran as they just kept blushing at one another.

"_**MEILIN"**_ Syaoran snapped at his cousin, who just flashed him a sweet but sly smile back at him. Tomoyo just laughed as Sakura turned as red as a tomato from the idea of her alone in a room with a guy.

"Syaoran and kinomoto sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…."Meilin started to sing but was interrupted by a very annoyed Syaoran lunging for her from across the table. "First comes love, then comes marriage…" Meiling continued singing as she got up from her chair, avoiding Syaoran's attempts to shut her up. "Then... comes baby... in a... baby carriage" Meilin finished struggling to breath through fits of laughter. Syaoran's face was bright red again but he didn't know if it was from sher embarrassed because he did want to kiss Sakura baddy or angry at Meilin for really winding him up.

Tomoyo had already got her camcorder out by this point and was recording the whole show in front of her, she loved this kind of stuff. it was like gold to her watching the reactions on both of her friend's faces, It was priceless. Sakura had sank in her chair as low as she could by this point, embarrassed by the whole thing, she just wanted to disappear from sight and be safe and sound in her own room.

_**A/N;**_

_**Looks like poor Sakura and Syaoran won't have a minute to themselves any time soon, thanks to Tomoyo and her new recruit. **_


	5. Out of Control

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Out of control**_

Sakura decided to call Eriol one evening regarding her plan of using her Sakura cards without her sealing wand.

"Yes Eriol I really want to learn how to do it" Sakura told her friend.

"It is certainly possible to do Sakura, I do believe your magic is more than capable of succeeding" Eriol replied after pondering everything. "You do need to work on your personal connection solely with the Sakura Cards without your staff and make sure you don't let your emotions get the better of you" Eriol informed her.

"Yes I understand Eriol, I will definitely practice my magic connection, along with everything else" Sakura promised.

"I believe Cerberus or Yue can help you focus your magical energy correctly, if i am not mistaken" Eriol said over the phone.

"Great, thank you. Good night" Sakura said before she hung up after Eriol said his goodbyes. Sakura grinned at Kero who was sat on her bed helping himself to pudding.

"I take it Eriol said it was fine to do it?" Kero mentioned as he saw Sakura's face.

"Yep, he also said that you or Yue can help me through it" Sakura told him.

"Yes me or Yue are able to help you, I just wanted you to speak to Eriol about the whole thing before you tried anything and get yourself hurt" Kero said after hearing Sakura. The young girl nodded in agreement before walking out of her bedroom. Touya saw Sakura smiling to herself in the hallway as he was heading to his bedroom with Yukito following closely behind him.

"Hello Sakura, you look happy this evening" Yukito said to the grinning girl.

"Ah, good evening Yukito I didn't know you were staying the night" Sakura said in surprise to see her first love standing there. "I just got off the phone with an old friend" Sakura continued to explain trying to avoid her brother's deadly stare.

"Was it the brat?" Touya jumped in seizing his opportunity.

NO! It's was Eriol for a matter of fact" Sakura spat out angrily, then stomped off down the stairs, each step as loud as the next.

"Now, now Touya there was no need for that outburst" Yukito told his friend with a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want Sakura getting to close to him, if I can help it" Touya let out with a grunt.

"She is already close with him and you know how she feels towards him. If you keep this up you won't have to worry about Li taking her away from you, you would of already succeeded all on your own". Yukito told Touya with a firm voice. Yukito knew that Touya was afraid that Sakura would leave him for Syaoran one day and not need her older brother, but the truth of it was that Sakura would always need Touya, even if she didn't want to admit it. Touya sighed deeply looking down at the floor, he knew Yukito was right with what he said, he didn't want Sakura to be with Syaoran, however he didn't want to lose her completely even if that meant putting up with the Chinese kid.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I'll go and have a chat with Sakura" Touya said with a sad look in his eye.

Later that night Sakura was still mad at her older brother for not giving Syaoran a chance.

"_**DAM IT!"**_ Sakura shouted in rage.

"Gez Sakura, never seen you this worked up about anything" Kero muttered quietly, as he watched Sakura stomp around her room in absolute rage.

"_**I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE HE WON'T DROP THE WHOLE SYAORAN THING!" **_Sakura screamed out, face turning red with rage.

"Sakura calm down please for your own safety" Kero pleaded his mistress.

"_**I'M TIRED OF TOUYA BEATING ON SYAORAN, I FEEL HE WANTS ME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MY FAMILY AND THE PERSON I LOVE!" **_shouted Sakura still feeling angry. Kero sighed heavily to himself, it was about time that Sakura let herself feel all that anger she had kept bottled up. At the same time neither of them noticed that the Sakura book started to glow and was hovering behind them.

"Please calm down Sakura, no one is asking you to choose between anyone, we are all just looking out for you" Kero said, still trying to calm Sakura down.

"_**THEN WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE IT THEN? i HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG. I HAVE AS MUCH RIGHT TO BE WITH WHOEVER I WANT JUST LIKE ANYONE ELSE!" **_As Sakura kept shouting, her bedroom door opened to reveal Yue and Touya standing there, at the same time the Sakura book opened and the Fly card floated out from it and glowed bright. To everyone's amazement Sakura grew big wings on her back and she flew out of the window without saying a word. Yue quickly took off after her and Kero followed suit after he transformed into his true form as Keroberos. Touya stood alone in Sakura's room wide eyed of what just happened.

"Crap…" Touya cursed to himself before he reached for his phone to call someone.

Yue and Keroberos were flying in the dead of night desperately trying to catch up to Sakura but it was hopeless, Sakura was very angry and as a result was flying faster then normal.

"Yue, we need to find Sakura before she hurts herself, she isn't in the right state of mind to control her cards at the moment" Keroberos told him. "I knew Sakura had the power to summon the cards without her staff but i wasn't aware she is able to unlock that kind of power now" Keroberos said while he flew with Yue across the sky.

"It appears Sakura has indeed tapped into her magic without even realizing it herself" Yue brought to Keroberos's attention. "Although i am afraid once Sakura calms down The Fly card will revert back to a Sakura Card based on the fact that Sakura can't control it without her staff at this given moment" continued Yue, as a look of concern washed over his face. Sakura flew as fast as her wings allowed her to go, speeding past buildings, trees and anything else that was in her way. Still angry from before Sakura was too preoccupied to concentrate on where she was going, resulting in nearly crashing head first into the clock tower. Cursing and crying was all Sakura was able to do, she didn't want to go home and face anyone but at the same time she just wanted to be held and cry on someone's shoulder. Sakura kept flying around the night sky, as she did she started to feel calmer in herself about the whole situation and failed to notice her magical bond with The Fly card had weaken and returned back to how it was originally. Screaming Sakura found herself falling fast but without her cards she wasn't able to do anything.

"_**Wind God, answer my call"**_ someone shouted from below. As Sakura fell, a gust of wind had appeared and had broken her fall to the ground. Sakura slowly floated down to the floor but was unaware of what had happened. The young girl collapsed onto someone as Yue and Keroberos arrived at the scene.

"_**Will she be Okay?" **_asked the person that had saved her.

"She will be fine, once we get her back home and in bed, she will be able to rest up" Yue said looking at everyone. Keroberos transformed back into Kero and Yue transformed back into Yukito. The young boy sighed in relief and walked with Kero and Yukito back to Sakura's house.

_**A/N;**_

_**I guess it's no surprise that her magic got out of control when she became very angry, at least no harm had come, thanks to the mystery person saving her in time ;)**_


	6. Taking Things Further? (Part One)

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Taking things further…? (Part one)**_

As the next day dawned Sakura slept soundly in her bed. Kero decided to stay next to mistress, keeping her safe throughout the rest of the night. Slowly Sakura opened her eyes and looked around her room making sure everything was in It's proper place. Turning to her side she smiled at her small guardian that was muttering something about food. Sakura giggled to herself and stretched out her arms. "Thanks Kero for listening to me last night, I'll make you something really nice to eat today" Sakura said remembering that she was shouting a lot last night and poor Kero got the brunt of it all. Sakura got dressed for the day, taking her time as she didn't have school or any place to be.

Fujitaka was busy cooking breakfast in the kitchen as Sakura walked in.

"Morning dad" Sakura greeted happily sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Sakura. How did you sleep?" Fujitaka asked his daughter.

"Ah, yeah about that… I...er… summoned one of my Cards without my star staff and flew off out the window" Sakura sheepishly admitted, rubbing her hand on the back of her head.

"Yes I know. Touya told me last night about what happened, although there are a few missing pieces in the story" Fujitaka brought up frowning at Sakura.

"I let my emotions get the better of me and my magic got out of control but I promise to work hard at this and not let it happen again" Sakura sighed looking at her plate of food that her dad placed in front of her. Fujitaka smiled at Sakura as he ruffled her hair.

"I do have a question though dad. How did I get home after I passed out?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Li brought you home along with Touya and yukito last night. Li made sure you was safe and in bed" Fujitaka said answering his daughter's question.

"Syaoran…? Syaoran was there, how did he know about last night?" Sakura asked looking confused.

"Touya called him after you took off last night" the tall man answered calmly. Sakura was speechless, never in a million years would she ever picture her brother and Syaoran talk like human beings to each other, let alone Touya asking Syaoran for help.

"Touya may not show it all the time, but he really does care about you Sakura" her father mentioned catching the reaction on Sakura's face. This made Sakura feel guilty about her reaction of Touya from the perseus night. _***If Touya really does care about me, then why does he keep overreacting when it comes to Syaoran?* **_Sakura sighed deeply she knew that she will have to talk to her brother about the whole thing, she just didn't know how he will take it. As if reading her mind Fujitaka spoke up, "Touya will be staying for dinner tonight, you can talk to him then". Sakura looked at her father in amazement to his statement, then smiled brightly, getting to her feet before hugging her dad. Sakura gathered her belongings and ran out the house and down the street.

Syaoran was busy in his bedroom practicing his moves with his sword, while Meilin was in the kitchen attempting to cook dinner that evening. Concentrating solely on his skills, Syaoran wasn't aware of anything around him and nearly cut his hand when Meilin rushed into his bedroom.

"_**GUESS WHO'S HERE SYAORAN...KINOMOTO!" **_shouted Meilin as she arrived in Syaoran's bedroom.

"AHH...Meilin...Don't burst into my bedroom like that" Syaoran wined knowing that Meilin wasn't listening to him. "Wait. Sakura is here?" Syaoran asked making sure he had heard correctly.

"YES!" Meilin answered in frustration at Syaoran's lack of concentration.

Sakura grinned at the sight of Syaoran rushing into the living room, almost falling over his own feet.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked trying to compose himself again.

"My dad told me that my brother asked for your help last night" Sakura answered looking straight at at him.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself to get a call from him. I never thought in a million years that your brother would call me asking for my help" Syaoran said shifting his feet remembering the phone call he received last night from a very annoyed Touya.

"Yeah, that might have something to do with the fact that I summoned one of my Sakura cards without my star staff, with my emotions running high" the young girl said laughing nervously. Syaoran 's amber eyes were like saucers at Sakura.

"_**SAKURA!" **_Syaoran yelled, then quickly quietened down when he saw Sakura's frightened face.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, I didn't mean too. Really I didn't do it on purpose" Sakura replied sadly, avoiding Syaoran's gaze. "Thank you for last night, I appreciate it". Sakura thanked Syaoran, trying to hide a tear that was rolling down her face. Syaoran saw it and gently cupped Sakura's cheek in his hand and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Slowly Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled at him lovingly. moving closer, Sakura couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck. Syaoran found himself falling deep into those emerald eyes once more, they looked so beautiful and so perfect, just like the day he first saw them. Sakura also found herself looking deep into Syaoran's dark amber eyes, his eyes were like two fireballs ready to set anything a light and yet Sakura had never felt so safe in her life. They both closed their eyes like they were two magnets drawn together in slow motion. Their hearts racing and yet slow enough to beat together in rhythm, knees buckling under their weight, lips throbbing as they inhaled the other one's breath, The gap between the two getting smaller as they leaned in to share that special moment, when suddenly...

_**A/N;**_

_**Cliffhanger! Oh my god. I wonder what happens next? Will they kiss or will something happen? Read the next chapter to find out!**_


	7. Taking Things Further? (Part two)

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Taking Things Further? (Part two)**_

**Previously:**

**Slowly Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled at him lovingly. moving closer, Sakura couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck. Syaoran found himself falling deep into those emerald eyes once more, they looked so beautiful and so perfect, just like the day he first saw them. Sakura also found herself looking deep into Syaoran's dark amber eyes, his eyes were like two fireballs ready to set anything a light and yet Sakura had never felt so safe in her life. They both closed their eyes like they were two magnets drawn together in slow motion. Their hearts racing and yet slow enough to beat together in rhythm, knees buckling under their weight, lips throbbing as they inhaled the other one's breath, The gap between the two getting smaller as they leaned in to share that special moment, when suddenly...**

_**CRASH! **_Sakura and Syaoran opened their eyes wide, alarmed by the sudden noise coming from the kitchen. They both turned bright red from realizing just how close they were to kissing,_** "Dam it…" **_was then next heard coming from the same direction. Syaoran let out a small sigh of relief before walking towards the kitchen to inspect what was going on. Looking to the right Syaoran saw a big bag of flour that had fallen out of the cupboard and had spilled on to the work surface covering it. To the left was a disheveled Meilin sitting on the floor rubbing her head from where she banged it. "Oww…" Meilin moaned in pain, not seeing her cousin standing at the kitchen door observing the whole situation.

"What's going on in here?" Syaoran asked trying to mask his annoyance from the rude interruption.

"Syaoran… I was trying to cook dinner for tonight until I tripped over something on the floor and the flour went everywhere and i banged my head on the hanging pans on the wall" Meilin explained as she got to her feet and brushed off some flour that was on her clothes.

"Okay well I'll help you clean the mess you made in here and also help you with dinner too" Syaoran offered as he started to wipe down the kitchen surface with a cloth.

"I'm sorry that i interrupted you and Kinomoto just now, I really didn't mean too" Meilin said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ah….No you didn't interrupt anything at all" Syaoran lied while he blushed thinking to what nearly happened.

"Right. Of course I didn't" Meilin said sarcastically back as she saw Syaoran's face turn scarlet red. Meilin loved her cousin very much and she was very close with him but it enraged her when he outright lied to her about something.

"Syaoran, is everything okay?" Sakura asked, wondering into the kitchen to find Syaoran and Meilin cleaning up.

"Yes, Kinomoto everything is just fine here" Meilin answered carefully looking at her face for any signs of what happened between Sakura and Syaoran.

"I need to go home and start on dinner as Touya is staying over for the night" Sakura said changing the subject as she felt uncomfortable from Meilin's stare.

"Kinomoto, you would tell me if you and Syaoran happen to do something right?" Meilin asked hopeful looking at Sakura with a grin.

"Huh? Of course I would Meilin" Sakura said with a soft blush over her face. Sakura then gave a slight bow out of respect before turning around to leave. Meilin gave a questionable look to Syaoran who by that point gave up trying to hide his blush from her.

"_**Humf… **_I knew It" Meilin moaned, with a sharp turn on her heel, getting back to the task at hand. Syaoran frowned at Meilin's comment but then went into deep thought._** *Great, now I've annoyed Meilin. guess I am in uncharted territory with Sakura now and I really should ask Meilin about 'how to approach a girl' after all It would cheer her up a little, that I asked her for help with this sort of thing* **_Smiling brightly at his great idea Syaoran got back to work with helping clean up.

That evening Sakura was back at home and cooking up dinner for the family. Sakura was boiling pasta as Kero was watching the kitchen clock counting down the minutes to when he could start eating. Sakura really wanted this night to go flawlessly with no hiccups, as she wanted to talk to her brother about Syaoran and that was already a sore subject to bring up. _***I am grateful for Yukito's advice about talking to a guy and that it is always best on a full stomach* **_Sakura told herself.

"_**I'm home" **_came a deep male voice from the hallway.

"Welcome home Touya. How was your day at work?" Sakura called out in response to her brother's announcement.

"It was all right. Not much really happened today, It was fairly quiet" Touya answered walking into the kitchen to see what his sister was doing.

"Dad is working late tonight and won't be back until later on" Sakura told Touya as he sat down at the table. Touya nodded in response and quietly watched Sakura finish up with making food. Sakura turned her head to see Touya deep in thought and looking a bit nervous, Sakura took a long hard stare, she never saw her brother so withdrawn from anyone. _***I guess Touya feels nervous about tonight as well***_ Sakura placed both plates of food down on the table for her and Touya to eat. While Kero already agreed to eat separately to give Sakura time with her brother to talk.

"Touya. I wanted to talk to you about a few things" Sakura started trying to break the ice at the table. Touya nodded which told Sakura he was listening to her and also giving her time to get her point across. "I am sorry about the outburst I did a few nights ago, I just felt angry from the conversion and just lost it". Sakura admitted pushing her food around with her fork, avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay Sakura, I also want to talk to you about the Bra….Li" Touya spoke up and had to stop himself before angering Sakura any more. Sakura nearly fell off her chair in disbelief from the sudden title change that her brother just did. Touya has never addressed Syaoran as anything more than _**'The Brat'**_

"What did you call him?" Sakura asked making sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"You heard me Monster. Don't make me repeat myself" Touya snapped, he knew that he won't hear the last of it now, at least not for a long time. "You're going to be 13 years old soon and with that, entering a new phase of life. Full of hormones, boys and plenty of rebelling for the next five to 7 years at least". Touya stated, feeling the dread build up inside.

"_**TOUYA!" **_Sakura shouted feeling embarrassed from the whole situation.

"Well it's true and you will be wanting to take things further with them, sooner or later" Touya continued ignoring Sakura's shouting. "Look. I am not fond of** '**_**The Li Brat' **_but i am also not blind. I can clearly see that you like him, trust him and care for him deeply. I have known this for a long time and I also know that he does care for you too. I'm just worried that he will hurt you, if he means too or not, when you fall deeper and deeper for someone the risk/reward of that relationship is very high" The young man explained thinking back to his own relationships growing up. Sakura just sat in her chair listening to her brother's words carefully, her brother rarely spoke to her like this and when he did she knew he was being serious. "Just promise me one thing Sakura. When you do decide to take your relationship further with Li, make sure it's what you want and don't let him do anything that you are not comfortable with at all" Touya said trying to stay calm. Sakura nodded in agreement, not quite knowing what to say. "Good" was all Touya said in response, relieved that was now out and not weighing him down so much any more.

"So. Does this mean you're going to be nicer to Syaoran?" Sakura asked biting on her lip hoping her brother wouldn't suddenly change his mind about Syaoran.

"Nope" Touya replied out of habit but then looked at his sister's pained expression. Sighing Touya raised his thumb and index finger together which had a slight gap between them, showing that he was willing to give a little leeway towards Syaoran. Sakura saw it and shot up out of her chair and rushed to her big brother, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you" Sakura said with glee, Touya let out a small sigh of relief from Sakura's sudden reaction, then ruffled her hair with his free hand.

_**A/N;**_

_**SO close…. Glad to see Touya is giving Syaoran a chance for Sakura. Hopefully things are going to get interesting between S&amp;S before Syaoran leaves.**_


	8. A Date?

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A date?**_

Sakura was sat on her bedroom floor. Legs crossed, eyes closed, concentrating on her magic. Kero was sat on Sakura's desk with the Sakura book next to him. Tomoyo sat quietly on Sakura's bed, filming her attempts of summoning her cards. Syaoran was also sat on the bed next to Tomoyo. watching and waiting for any signs.

"Concentrate Sakura. Don't let yourself get frustrated with this." Kero spoke, reminding Sakura to stay focused.

An hour had already past with no prevail. Sakura opened her eyes finally and sighed looking at Kero.

"It's no good Kero. I just can't do it, I'm getting too frustrated with it." Sakura wined a loud.

Every night for the last week was the same. Everyone would gather in Sakura's bedroom to give support and to watch her train with the Cards. The end results were always the same, with Sakura getting more and more angry at herself.

"It's Okay Sakura. What you are trying to do is a huge thing and no one expects you to do it overnight." Tomoyo said offering comfort to the young girl. Sakura gave a small smile back as she stood up.

"Don't let it get you down. It took Clow Reed many years before he got the hang of using the Clow Cards without his staff." Syaoran chimed in "And don't forget the Sakura Cards are more powerful now than they were back then." Syaoran continued trying to make Sakura feel better.

"The kid's right Sakura." Kero agreed, causing the group to look at him.

"Don't force your magic to do something you are not ready for. Your mind will catch up to your magic soon enough." Kero said with a reassuring smile.

"It's annoying that I can't do it now, knowing full well I did it before just makes me mad. If I could just manage to summon one card out of the book, I would be happy." Sakura moaned, as she walked over to the book and placed it back in It's rightful place.

"_**Sakura. It's getting late, time for your friends to head home before it gets too dark,"**_ A male voice called up, interrupting the group's conversation.

"Okay dad, be down in a minute." Sakura called back in response to her father.

Once at the front door, Sakura grabbed onto Syaoran's arm, preventing him from leaving. Syaoran turned around only to met by Sakura's red face.

"Syaoran, about last week. I know that I haven't acted normal around you since that _night." _ Sakura began, still not letting go. "I just want you to know that It's not your fault." Sakura apologised. "Can we talk about it tomorrow please?" Sakura asked looking nervous.

Syaoran gave a small nod and Sakura released her grip on him before closing the front door behind.

"Sakura. You can't be getting distracted by boys, You need to focus on your magic." Kero whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Syaoran only has a few days left in Japan before he has to go back home. I need to talk to him about something important" Sakura explained.

"If it's about your magic then why didn't you talk to him already?" Kero asked his mistress.

"It's not. It's regarding something else that needs to be spoken." Sakura said with a firm voice.

Syaoran was sitting on his bed staring at a framed picture. His concentration was interrupted for a brief moment at the sound of someone knocking at his door. Not looking up from the picture, the door opened with a creak and Meilin walked in.

"_**Wow**__.._." Meilin let out. "I don't remember this picture been taken. Daidouji knows how to capture the moment" Meilin continued after studying the picture. "Aw… You two look so happy, then again I can't see a reason why you both wouldn't be."

"If i remember correctly, you told me that Kinomoto had confessed that night." Meilin said, remembering what Syaoran had told her.

"So if that's the case. Why do you look so worried now?" Meilin asked.

"Although nothing did happen between us." Syaoran stated. "Sakura may not want to be with me because It would be long distance after all." Syaoran continued, his eyes cast down.

Meilin just laughed at Syaoran's last comment.

"What's so funny? I'm being serious here Meilin" Syaoran snapped.

"Oh, come on. Kinomoto won't let you go that easy, especially now that she has finally told you how she feels." Meilin blurted out, ignoring her cousin's looks.

"Besides there are weekends and holidays to visit each other while we are in school." Meilin brought up trying to cheer up Syaoran.

"I guess you're right Meilin." Syaoran replied, still feeling down about the whole thing.

"I know I'm right. I'm always right." Meilin teased.

Choosing to ignore his cousin's teasing, Syaoran came to a dissension.

"i'll wait once I hear what Sakura has to say tomorrow before worrying about us. Thanks." Syaoran said acknowledging Meilin's advice.

The young raven haired girl grinned at Syaoran and gave him a firm pat on the back before leaving.

The sun shone bright through Sakura's bedroom window, stirring the girl from her slumber.

"Morning Sakura" Kero said while he played one of Sakura's video games.

"Morning Kero, you're up early today." Sakura informed the winged creature.

"I couldn't wait any longer to play the new game that you got me, It's awesome." Kero replied, eyes focused on the screen.

Sakura got out of bed and and started to get dressed for the day. Sakura wore a blue knee length skirt, along with a red short sleeved top to match. Facing the mirror on her bed side cabinet, Sakura tied her short hair up in pigtails, using the new green bobbles Tomoyo had bought. Satisfied with her appearance Sakura headed downstairs to have breakfast.

"Morning." Sakura greeted happily but looked around to find the kitchen completely empty.

"Kero!" Sakura called. "I'm making pancakes for breakfast, hurry up before I decide to eat them all!"

Hearing her bedroom door open and shut Kero flew down the stairs excited to have food.

"Special occasion Sakura?" Kero questioned.

"Sort of I guess." Sakura confirmed. "I'm spending the day with Syaoran before he leaves, which isn't long now." Sakura elaborated, looking at the calendar on the wall.

Once breakfast was finished, Sakura set off out to Syaoran's place. leaving Kero behind so he could continue playing games.

Sakura arrived at Syaoran's apartment in record time, considering usually arriving later than planned. Ringing the doorbell Sakura waited for the door to open. Ringing the doorbell Sakura waited for the door to open.

Not long had past when Syaoran finally opened the door. Smiling at him Syaoran relaxed a little feeling that the 'talk' wasn't going to be all that bad like he thought.

Blushing Sakura took Syaoran's hand and led him away from his apartment, without saying a word to where they were going. Syaoran however was feeling calm considering he was now holding Sakura's hand in public where anyone could see, he had nothing against 'Public Display of Affection' but he was surprised that Sakura wasn't embarrassed either. Normally if she saw anything like that Sakura would shy away, but maybe she felt differently if she was the one doing it instead.

"Um Sakura, where are we going? I know you said you wanted to talk about what happened but It would be nice to know where you are taking me." Syaoran asked after walking down many streets without so much a word from her. Suddenly he felt Sakura stop dead in her tracks.

"You remember this place Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking at her surroundings, then back at him. Syaoran slowly looked left then right, there was the big old Cherry Blossom tree, where Sakura captured The Return Card and even _**'borrowed' **_It's magic on numerous occasions, including returning back to the past to meet Clow Reed himself. Across from there was the Kintaikyou Bridge where Eriol stood on top of during their final battle and Sakura had to break his spell on the world.

"Yes. I haven't been here since Eirol cast that spell, I still expat him to be here and cause more trouble for us." Syaoran answered feeling nostalgic about the whole thing. Sakura laughed thinking back to that day, so much happened in the course of them 24 hours. First she went back in time to get answers off Clow Reed himself, next she finds out that her own classmate Eriol Hiiragizawa was really Clow Reed's reincarnation all along and if that wasn't weird enough Eriol casts a spell that blocked the sun and moon, making everyone except people with magical powers fall asleep.

"It was one of our hardest battles that we ever faced. Our magic alone wasn't strong enough to break the spell. Kero and Yue had to lend a hand just so I could transform the Light and Dark cards." Sakura said tightening her grip on Syaoran's hand.

"I don't even know, if we had to do it again right now, that my magic will be strong enough without help" the girl admitted sadly.

"It was a good thing we did, otherwise the whole world would be still sleeping now." Syaoran said looking at Sakura.

"What made you confess your love to me that day?" Sakura asked abruptly staring at Syaoran who just turned bright red.

"I don't know. I just knew that I had to tell you before it ate me alive." Syaoran said really not sure why he did pick that time and place to do it, all he knew that he had to tell her.

"I'm glad you did." Sakura said rubbing his hand with her thumb. "I'm sorry It took me ages to give you an answer." Sakura admitted looking apologetic towards Syaoran.

"Better late than never, right Sakura?" Syaoran jokingly asked her, Sakura just shot him a look of annoyance.

"Syaoran. I know that you will be going back home in a matter of days now, I don't want to lose contact with you." Sakura announced changing the topic again.

"We won't lose contact. We have the internet and telephone to communicate. Not to mention we can always travel during holidays to see each other, like I am doing now" Syaoran stated clearly. Sakura smiled at him. He was right. There was nothing to worry about at all. Hong Kong is not far away from Japan.

"I know what will cheer you up, a day at the Amusement park!" Syaoran said dragging Sakura by the hand. "Just the two of us."

Shortly after arriving at the new Tomoeda Amusement park, Sakura's mood started to lighten up. All the noises and smells around proved to be a good distraction her from her earlier worries.

As the day wore on, they quickly noticed that they were not able to go on all the rides due to long queues of people waiting in line at most of the popular ones but that didn't stop them having fun and enjoying their private time together- or so they thought.

Sitting at one of the cafes Sakura and Syaoran ordered drinks to help them cool off.

"_**One soda pop and one Cherryade."**_ A tall waiter said in a rough but familiar voice.

"Touya! What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"You knew I got a part time job during the holidays, or have you forgotten already?" Touya asked looking to the boy sitting next to his sister.

"Yeah but you didn't say where." Sakura replied hiding her annoyance from her overprotective brother. Syaoran ignored them and just started drinking his drink. He was use to this sort of behavior from Touya by now, anywhere that Sakura went somehow her brother knew and made sure he always got a part time job there. It got on his nerves a lot at first but as he got older and more closer to Sakura, he understood why.

"Well now you know. I'll see you later Monster. Remember It's your turn to cook tonight." Touya informed her.

"Make sure my sister gets home safely Li, or It's your head!" Touya warned before getting back to work.

"When did your brother start calling me 'Li' and not Brat?" Syaoran asked once Sakura's brother wasn't in earshot of their conversion.

"Only a day or two ago. We had a long talk about everything and he agreed that he wouldn't call you 'Brat' anymore if he can help it." Sakura told him quietly, trying to avoid her brother's stars from across the cafe.

"Sakura. Li. What a pleasant surprise to see you two here." A young girl with dark red hair greeted.

"Rika. I didn't know you was here today of all days?" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm meeting someone here, infact he should be here very soon." Rika said looking around for her friend.

"That's great. I'm sorry, did you want to join us while you wait?" Sakura offered, signaling to an empty chair.

Rika pondered the thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"That is very kind of you, but I don't want to intrude on your date with Li." Rika apologized with a bow.

"I'll see you later Sakura. It was nice to see you again Li. Take care." Rika said with a smile, before leaving the table.

"I wonder who she's meeting up with?" Sakura spoke out in curiosity. "Wait...Did she say on a date?" raising her voice in alarm of the possibility._** *No. This isn't a date. Syaoran didn't mention anything about the Amusement park being a date. I would have remembered if he did***_

Syaoran found himself grinning at the increasing panic stricken girl sat next to him, he did want to ask Sakura on an official date but was afraid to ask incase she clam up or run off due to sudden change in status of their relationship.

_**A/N;**_

_**Sorry, this took me awhile to write up and It is also very long too. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


	9. A Burning Question

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**A Burning Question**_

After their day at the Amusement park Sakura offered Syaoran to stay over for tea that evening, so they had more time to hang out together before he had to leave. It was already five in the evening when Sakura and Syaoran arrived at Sakura's family home.

"I'm home." Announced Sakura while changing her footwear in the hallway alongside Syaoran. Hearing no reply Sakura felt a little more comfortable knowing that Touya hadn't got back from work yet and won't complain about Sakura bringing home a boy.

After having a look at what to make for dinner that night, Sakura got started with cooking as Syaoran waited in the living room. Hearing a few noise complaints coming from the kitchen Syaoran decided to to go and investigate. Sakura had stopped cooking at this point and turned around to see Syaoran walking towards her.

"Careful Syaoran. I spilled some water on the floor and haven't mopped it up yet." Sakura warned him but it was too late, Syaoran had already stood in the puddle of water and he had lost his footing.

"_**AH!…**_" was all Syaoran managed to say as he fell forward, taking Sakura down with him.

"Sorry." Syaoran said quickly apologizing for his actions.

Hearing his mind shout at him_** *GET OFF HER YOU IDIOT***_ his body was paralysed and refused to listen. Syaoran felt his cheeks warm up very quickly as he looked down at the beautiful girl lying under him. Sakura on the other hand was in a daze from what just happened and now she was lying right under him. Having the same problems with the brain and body not communicating, she was powerless to move and just stared up at him not saying a word. Both of them stuck in their own thoughts of the whole situation, neither one heard the door open and footsteps heading their way.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" **_Screamed a voice out of the blue. "_**GET OFF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW!"**_ The same male voice demanded.

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened in horror at the realization of what, who and why of the situation. Syaoran leaped off Sakura which immense speed, allowing Sakura the freedom to sit up and gather her thoughts.

"I...er...fell...Nothing happened." Syaoran managed to say in defence.

Sakura just coward on the floor behind Syaoran for protection, she didn't want to see her brothers face at all at this point. The look on Touya's face was something she had never seen before, this was way beyond '_pissed off_' and more closer to a _**'**__death' glare i_n his eyes. Sakura thought that Touya was about to have a heart attack right then and there.

"Hi guys. Touya invited me over for dinner this evening." Another male voice greeted warmly at the whole sight.

"Yukito?" Sakura exclaimed delighted that he was here to break up the situation and help her brother to calm down.

"Good evening Sakura. Li are you joining us for dinner tonight?" Yukito offered ignoring his friend's outburst.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Syaoran answered looking at Touya's death glare.

"Nonsense Li. We have plenty of food for the four of us and besides you are practically part of the family now." Yukito informed the young boy, who was still feeling nervous of the older brother.

"Don't worry about Touya he won't actually hurt you, he just has a sister complex. " Yukito rescued Syaoran, as he patted Touya's back.

Yukito had no problems with Sakura and Syaoran's relationship at all, if anything he was rooting for them both.

Once dinner had finally been served, Sakura and Syaoran sat next to each other on one side of the table while Touya and Yukito sat on the other side.

"This is really good Sakura, your cooking is really coming along well." Yukito complimented.

"Thanks Yukito. My dad has shown me a few tips and tricks about cooking." Sakura answered happily.

Touya just looked ahead, not happy at the person looking across from him. _***Gez. Why did the brat have to stay for tea? Wasn't being on a date with her not enough to satisfy his needs?* **_Touya asked himself still staring at those amber eyes across the table.

"Touya told me that you two were at the Amusement Park earlier today. Did you guys have fun?" Yukito asked still ignoring his friend's glares at the boy.

Syaoran looked up from his food, ready to answer but Sakura spoke up first.

"Yeah. Today was good, just what I needed actually." Sakura answered smiling to herself, then turned to face Syaoran. "Thank you for today Syaoran, I had a lot of fun" Sakura said thanking him. This made Syaoran's cheeks turn slightly red.

"You're welcome." The young lad said feeling a little more at ease about himself.

"The next time you take my little sister out on a date, you run it past me first. Understood?" Touya told them, trying to keep his anger under control for his sister's sake.

"But…" Sakura started but was quickly cut off by Syaoran.

"I understand." Syaoran said looking straight at Touya without a second glance at Sakura. Touya nodded, knowing why Syaoran had cut Sakura off in mid sentence. Touya knew that it wasn't an 'official date' today but he wanted to make sure that Syaoran understood what to expect when he does finally asks her out in the future.

As the evening drew to a close the atmosphere settled down between everyone and there was no more raised voices throughout the rest of the night. Even Touya managed to hold his tongue when he caught sight of a certain pair of hands holding under the table. Yukito smiled at this sight, feeling happy that his best friend was not completely against the blossoming relationship happening right under his nose, maybe there was hope for Syaoran yet.

When Fujitaka arrived home he did a double take of what he was greeted with. Never had he seen Touya and Syaoran sit down at the table and talk in a civilized manner to one another. Normally there would be insults flying around with increasing hate glares as night wore on. This would continue until Sakura or himself had to step in to break them up, but this time was different, there was laughing, smiles and pleasantries at the table. *_**This really does make a nice change, reminds me when Nadeshiko was still with us.***_Fujitaka said to himself as he watched the foursome converse.

"Good evening everyone. Touya, Sakura sorry I missed dinner again." Fujitaka said announcing his presence. Sakura's face lit up at her father, she was happy that he had finally arrived home but was also sad that her father's job took up a lot of his time.

"Welcome home dad, I noticed you are working a lot lately. I rarely get to see you anymore." Sakura replied.

"If you didn't hang around the LI kid so much, then maybe you would see dad more often." Touya interjected with a smug look on his face.

"_**TOUYA**_!" Sakura shouted back, then quickly went silent when she felt her hand been squeezed.

"Well It's true monster. A little less kissing your boyfriend, the more time you have to be with your family." Touya said half smiling to himself.

"_**SYAORAN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"**_ Sakura continued to shout at her brother, face turning scarlet red from all the shouting that she was doing.

"Sakura. Never say something like that. Especially when the person in question is sat right next to you." Touya warned his little sister, then turned to look at Syaoran whose face was girth stricken.

Feeling the boy's pain Touya sighed deeply and continued eating his food in silence. Meanwhile Yukito was oblivious of the row going on at the table and was purely focused on his third helping of food.

"That was a very lovely meal Sakura. I honestly enjoyed every helping of it." Yukito spoke up breaking the silence between everyone. Sakura laughed awkwardly at Yukito's confession of the number of helping he had. Yes Yukito ate a lot and he was very aware of that fact but it didn't stop anyone to stare in wonder at him sometimes.

Later on that night Sakura and Syaoran sat in the living room hardly making eye contact with one another.

"Um...Syaoran. I'm sorry about not calling you my boyfriend earlier on. It's just I'm not sure if I'm ready at the moment. I do love you and I want to be with you always, I just not sure if I can handle a long distance relationship yet." Sakura admitted feeling bad for Syaoran.

"I understand where you are coming from but we did talk about this and there are ways to see each other." Syaoran said feeling a little annoyed with Sakura's sudden backtrack.

"I know we did. Please give me some time to think about it before I give you an answer." Sakura asked feeling nervous of Syaoran's response. Syaoran just sat there thinking about Sakura's request and his living situation back home. Finally he came to a conclusion after a fair amount of time past.

"I love you Sakura. I don't want to rush you into something you are not ready for. I will wait for you for as long as It takes, for you to give me an answer." Syaoran replied honestly. He just hoped it wouldn't take her as long to give him an answer. Like when he waited for her to tell him that she loved him.

_**A/N;**_

_**I wonder what Sakura will say? Will she accept Syaoran as her boyfriend or will the long distance between them be too great to handle? Please read the next chapter to find out.**_


	10. The Answer Lies Within

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**The Answer lies Within **_

As the sun shone through the window, a young girl slowly woke up from her sleep not feeling to happy. _***Can't believe he is going back tomorrow* **_she thought to herself while moping around her room. _***I don't want him to go back. I love him so much. Why can't he just stay here with me like he did before?* **_The girl continued thinking to herself.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" A yellow plush toy with wings asked her with a frown. Sakura looked up at him almost close to tears.

"Kero. What am I going to do?" Was all Sakura asked before she broke down into tears.

"Please stop crying Sakura. Everything will turn out just fine, you'll see." Kero said trying to lighten Sakura's mood.

Kero knew by now what Sakura was referring too. If the last three years had taught him anything, it would be how to tell when Sakura cried about a boy. Kero had seen Sakura cry before many times in the past and he was always by her side, trying to cheer her up.

Sighing Kero just watched helplessly as Sakura cried on her bed, he didn't know what to do to help the young girl's aching heart apart from listen to her problems and just try and be there for her. Looking over to Sakura's phone Kero flew over to it and started to dial a number. Once he had finished on the phone, Kero went back to Sakura's bed and curled up next to her and just stayed by her side. Listening to Sakura's crying and mumbles through her sobs, Kero couldn't help but feel sad for his card mistress.

Kero's thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door opening and someone walking into the room. Kero looked up from where he was lying and smiled at the person that entered the bedroom.

"_**Kero. How is she?" **_Came a young female voice sounding worried for her friend.

"Not good Tomoyo, she just won't stop crying since she woke up this morning." Kero answered still lying next to Sakura.

Tomoyo frowned a little at the news. she didn't like to see her friend upset about anything.

"Thank you Kero for calling me. I appreciate it very much." Tomoyo thanked Kero as she walked towards a crying Sakura.

Kero flew to the other side of the bedroom allowing the two girls privacy to talk.

"Sakura I'm here for you. Please talk to me. Please tell me why you are so sad." Tomoyo pleaded softly, kneeling next to Sakura's bed.

The young girl pealed her face off her pillow which was now soaked with tears.

"Tomoyo. What am I going to do? Syaoran wants me to give him an answer, but I don't know if my heart can handle it." The teary eyed girl whined.

"I thought you already told him how you felt, I have it on tape." Tomoyo said trying to remind her friend.

"Syaoran has asked me a new question and I don't know how to answer him." Sakura replied still sobbing.

"Oh, I see. When there is a question for the heart to decide, you will find that your answer lies within," Tomoyo answered calmly.

Tomoyo knew full well what the question was, she wanted Sakura to make her own choice but knew that she needed some guidance to help her make it. Sakura looked up in awe at Tomoyo, how was she able to give such pure advice when she never had faced something like this before.

"Thank you Tomoyo." Sakura said feeling a little happier now.

Sakura didn't fully understand Tomoyo's cryptic answers but knew that her question was answered in the best possible way. Tomoyo smiled, she knew it would take Sakura time to work out what her answer meant, It was one of the many reasons why she never gave a straight answer.

The day went on as normal once Sakura had calmed down enough to function normally. The two girls decided to go to the mall and then to the park afterwards. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle at her friend from time to time, when she caught her staring off into the distance. Tomoyo knew that Sakura was still working out what her response meant from before and that she will work it out eventually.

"Sakura. I'm sorry I have to go now, my mother is coming home early from work today and she wants us to spend some quality time together." Tomoyo announced.

Tomoyo had already told Sakura about her plans with her mother earlier that day, but knew Sakura was too distracted with thoughts of Syaoran to listen. Tomoyo smiled to herself, then turned around and started to walk home. Sakura was left standing alone in the park but she didn't mind so much as it gave her time to really think things through about her relationship with Syaoran. Sakura didn't realize how much time had passed by until she saw the street lights turn on.

_***Wow. It's getting late I better head home before my family starts to worry.***_ Sakura told herself.

When Sakura walked through her front door, Touya and her father were in the kitchen working on dinner.

"Nice of you to show up Monster." Touya called from the kitchen, still cooking food.

When no reply came Touya looked at his sister and frowned. "Don't tell me. You're daydreaming of that Li-Brat again aren't you?" Questioned Touya with an annoyed look washing over his face. Sakura looked up at her brother confused to why he looked ticked off.

"Huh? Sorry Touya. Did you say something just now?" Sakura asked returning back to reality. Touya sighed and shook his head at her. Touya knew it was useless repeating himself, there was no point annoying Sakura at the moment if she wasn't even listening.

After dinner had been and gone Sakura was back in her bedroom, thoughts still occupying her mind. Kero tried to make conversion but quickly stopped when all he was getting was a few one worded answers in return. Kero didn't worry so much now about her, even though Sakura was still mostly in her own world he knew she was much happier now, than she was that morning. Sakura spent most of her night looking through old pictures of herself and Syaoran doing various activities over the last few years. Some were of them laughing and having a good time together, others were when she was sad and Syaoran trying to cheer her up and the rest was pictures that were taken before or after capturing a Clow Card. This brought a smile to Sakura's lips, It was a long time since she had really good look at the pictures. It felt nice to remember again.

"I now know my answer." Sakura said aloud before falling asleep on her bed.

Kero turned from his video game and saw a sleeping Sakura on her bed. Slowly Kero flew over to where she was and tucked her up in bed. Spying all the pictures lying around Kero couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _***Can't knock the girl for her choice. At least the Kid will be good for her.***_ Kero thought to himself as he picked up the same photo that Syaoran had of them together.

It was early morning when Syaoran woke up, it was his last day now before he had to return home that night. Picking up the same photograph of him and Sakura, Syaoran sighed heavily. _***I wonder if she will give me an answer before I have to leave tonight.* **_Syaoran thought to himself as he wrapped up the picture carefully with bubble wrap, making sure not to damage it.

"Don't worry Syaoran. Kinomoto will give you an answer before you leave." Meilin spoke after watching Syaoran for awhile in his room.

"I hope so Meilin." Syaoran replied wearily. "Waiting isn't fun" Syaoran continued as he got up from his bed and walked over to his half packed suitcase.

Meilin laughed at his comment. Syaoran had no idea what it was like to really wait for someone, after all she had waited for him for years and then he went and picked someone else.

It was already 10am by the time Sakura crawled out of bed. Yawning Sakura stretched out her arms, taking in every last minute before she had to get ready.

"I must tell him my answer today. I don't want another repeat performance like last time." Sakura told herself.

"Sakura your breakfast is ready, If you don't hurry up Touya will eat it." Sakura's father called up to her.

"_**COMING**_!" Sakura shouted, running out of her bedroom in record time.

Touya never really ate her breakfast but she didn't want to take that chance just in case one day he did.

"There's no need to rush your food today Sakura, you don't have school," Fujitaka told his daughter.

"I know dad, but Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong tonight and I want to spend as much time as I can with him." Sakura replied as she gulped down her drink.

"Alright. You have fun today Sakura. I'll see you tonight." Her dad said before cleaning up the table.

Sakura rushed out the door after saying goodbye and headed towards Syaoran's apartment.

_***How am I supposed to say what I want, if I can't get my words out properly?***_ Sakura asked herself. _***Just tell him, he will understand what you mean* **_her mind told her. _***What if I clam up, like I kept doing last time? Syaoran deserves better than that.* **_Sakura asked herself, trying to stay focussed. _***Don't worry so much about that. You will be fine, as long as you stay calm and collective.* **_Sakura's mind answered.

Raising her hand to knock on the door, Sakura was too distracted by her mind to notice what she was doing.

_***No. How can I be calm when I know the clock is ticking?* **_Sakura asked herself again, trying to convince her brain otherwise. *_**Take a deep breath a just tell him.* **_Her mind ordered. Sakura did as she was told and took a deep breath.

"Sakura?" A voice asked her suddenly. Sakura's eyes widened in alarm at the person standing before her.

"Syaoran...I" was all Sakura managed to say but couldn't say the rest.

Syaoran looked at her in the eye, waiting for her to finish. then frowned a little when he realized that he wasn't going to hear her answer. Syaoran didn't know what was worse, Either waiting for Sakura to give him an answer or getting an answer he didn't want.

"Come in. Meilin and Daidouji are here waiting." Syaoran told her.

"It's about time Kinomoto. We have been waiting for you." Meilin called out from the living room.

Sakura walked into the living room with Syaoran following close behind.

"Good morning Sakura. I trust your journey was a pleasant one." Tomoyo greeted brightly.

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura answered feeling a little unsure of her response.

The three girls sat around a small coffee table talking about Sakura's attempts of using her magic without a medium, While Syaoran busied himself with household takes, trying to occupy his mind from the wait of Sakura's answer.

"So Kinomoto. Syaoran told me of your conversation you had last night. Tell me, have you decided yet?" Meilin asked, trying to get the inside scoop.

"Um...Well...The thing is…" Sakura started to say but was interrupted by Tomoyo.

"It's Okay Sakura. Don't worry about your answer right now, I'm sure that you have indeed made up your mind, we won't force you into telling us until you have told Li first." Tomoyo jumped in, as she saw Sakura stiffen up.

Relief washed over and Sakura and she was able to breath normally again. Meilin groaned in frustration and Syaoran's nerves were barely holding together.

"Sakura. Please can I have some help in the kitchen." Syaoran asked breaking the awkwardness between everyone.

Sakura turned bright red at the sound of Syaoran's voice and shot up to her feet.

"_**YES. OF COURSE!"**_ Sakura replied but ended up shouting her response instead and made her way to where Syaoran was.

Melin and Tomoyo giggled to themselves at Sakura's outburst and quickly started whispering to each other about it. Sakura saw Syaoran standing in the middle of the kitchen looking rather pale.

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked shyly, trying to stay calm as she could.

"I need an extra pair of hands to help carry the trays to the living room." Syaoran lied, trying to keep her attention, hoping she would give him some sort of answer to his rather blunt question from the previous night.

Sakura agreed and helped Syaoran with delivering the food for everyone to eat.

_***I wonder why he wanted help with this, when I've seen him juggle many things at once?**_* Sakura pondered for a moment. _***I need to give him my answer before he leaves tonight, I may not have the courage the next time.* **_Sakura told herself.

"Syaoran. I want to tell you something." Sakura voiced, getting Syaoran's attention. "I want to give you my answer. Syaoran I…" Sakura started but was once again interrupted.

"_**HURRY UP YOU TWO. THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!"**_ Meilin shouted, unaware of what was going on.

Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration of the rude interruption, while Syaoran sighed in annoyance of his cousin's timely announcement for the second time.

As the foursome ate their lunch, Sakura and Syaoran barely spoke a word as they were both too preoccupied with their own thoughts of Syaoran's departure. Sakura knew that she had to tell him before he left just to avoid a repeat performance. While at the same time Syaoran wasn't sure if Sakura would be able to give him an answer at this rate with things going wrong every time they had a moment alone. Tomoyo and Meilin were too busy talking about Sakura's Cardcaptoring days to really notice the silence in the room.

"I just can't wait until Sakura can summon her cards on her own. I have already made lots of battle costumes for her." Tomoyo said to Meilin.

"You never fail to impress me Daidouji" Meilin complimented. Tomoyo let out a small chuckle, accepting the compliment.

"Have you ever thought of starting up your own designer clothing range? I bet it will take off very quickly." Meilin brought up moving the conversion away from Sakura.

Tomoyo thought about it very carefully before giving an answer.

"I have yes. I do want to go down that road when the opportunity comes along, I am planning on using Sakura's battle costumes as my portfolio." Tomoyo answered in great detail of her plans. Meilin laughed, It would be just like Tomoyo to use the battle outfits as her portfolio. The costumes were indeed very unique and they would give Tomoyo a great selling point. The two girls continued their conversation way into the early evening by the time Sakura and Syaoran decided to interact with the group. Syaoran got up from the sofa and headed towards his bedroom. Sakura noticed this and decided to follow him.

"Have you packed everything yet?" Sakura asked as she watched him slowly checking his suitcase.

Syaoran turned around and blushed at the sight of Sakura standing in his room.

"I have. Just checking over everything while I still have time." Syaoran answered avoiding Sakura's eye contact.

Sakura looked at her watched and then looked at the bedside clock, checking that the time she had was correct. A knock came at the open door, drawing the attention of the two teens. "Syaoran. The car will be here to take us to the airport in half an hour." Meilin informed the couple before she left the room again.

"Thanks Meilim. I will be ready on time." Syaoran answered calmly, zipping his suitcase up.

Sakura frowned at this news, she thought that she would have more time before the big departure. If she wanted to get the chance to tell Syaoran face to face her response, now was the time before it was gone and who knows when she would get another one. Sakura didn't want another interruption at all and decided the best way she could get her answer across was to do it without words. Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked over to Syaoran and stood in front of him.

"Sakura. What is it?" Syaoran asked, unable to look away from the girl standing right in front of him.

Sakura didn't speak, afraid if she did she would chicken out and regret it. Sakura looked deep into Syaoran's eyes, It was now or never. Slowly closing her own eyes, Sakura leaned in closer towards the one person that she loved, to share that special moment with. Syaoran on the other hand was wide eyed with shock at Sakura's actions and couldn't believe what was about to happen between them. Syaoran knew he would eventually get an answer but never thought it would like this. Seeing Sakura's face ever so close to his now, Syaoran closed his own eyes and bridged the gap between them. The feeling that they both felt rushing through their bodies as their lips met felt like no other. This feeling felt so magical and so right that they both wanted it to last forever. This felt so natural to them that they found themselves wrapped up in each other's arms.

Unaware of anything else, the couple had attracted onlookers as they continued with their new founded experience. Watching from the doorway Tomoyo and Meilin were very excited with the new development that was happening with their friends.

"Finally. Took them long enough." Meilin moaned out loud. "Although I wonder who made the first move?" Meilin questioned in wonder as she watched the two love birds kiss.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see the first moments, but that's okay I have their very first kiss on tape." Tomoyo said, rubbing the side of her camcorder with accomplishment.

"Hey Daidouji. Isn't that one of the Sakura cards?" Meilin asked, pointing to a floating pink card.

"Oh no. It is. I'm going to hate this next part." Tomoyo confirmed sadly. "Sakura, Li. One of the Sakura's cards is floating behind you. Please stop before something happens." Tomoyo called out, getting the attention of her friends.

Never would Tomoyo step in at a time like this, but she didn't want another disaster to happen like the last. Sakura and Syaoran turned around and saw one of the cards hovering above them.

"It's the time card." Sakura cried out.

"What's it doing?" Syaoran asked feeling horrified.

Before anyone could do anything the Time card glowed brightly and the whole room went silent. Only Sakura and Syaoran were able to move.

"Sakura. Are you Okay?" Syaoran asked worried.

Sakura nodded and looked around the room, she felt scared when she saw that Tomoyo and Meilin were frozen in time.

"Why is this happening? I wasn't even thinking about anything." Sakura said annoyed with the whole situation.

Syaoran looked at her and started to brainstorm possibilities to why it did.

"Time card, return." Sakura commanded out loud, but nothing happend.

"Sakura what was you thinking during our...moment?" Syaoran asked turning red at the thought of it.

"Nothing really, I just wanted more time with you." Sakura replied, blushing at her answer.

"That's it. The time card granted your wish. You have to want time to return again." Syaoran informed her.

"But then you will have to go home." Sakura said sadly. A tear formed in her eye and fell to the ground.

"I know but I have to go home. I promise I will be back before you know it." Syaoran vowed, hugging the crying girl.

Sakura slowly smiled at Syaoran's words and she, embraced the hug. Slowly time began again and Tomoyo and Meilin looked on in confusion.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked lowering her camcorder. Sakura and Syaoran looked towards the two girls and laughed sheepishly.

"We will tell you later." Sakura said as she opened her hand to retrieve the Time card.

_**A/N;**_

_**Thank you for waiting everyone. I am very sorry it took me a long time to upload this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	11. Clow Reed Returns

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Clow Reed Returns**_

_**A few weeks earlier in Hong Kong;**_

In a darkened room a young woman with long black hair, wearing old fashioned chinese robes sat still on the cold floor, as if meditating.

_***Just a few more moments and I will be free once more.***_ she told herself. Suddenly the entire room started to shake violently, with whole structures breaking apart and crumbling to the ground. Standing up the young woman smiled to herself feeling very pleased with current events. "Now that i am free, I will seek you out and make you regret for trapping me in this place for a lifetime." The young women whispered, eyes sparkling

_**"JUST YOU WAIT MY DEAR CLOW REED. I WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE. I PROMISE YOU THAT!"**_ The young woman shouted, clenching her fists with rage. Looking around her new world, the young women slowly drew her hands together and closed her eyes. Concentrating on her magic the young woman focused her energy into locating the whereabouts of Clow's aura.

"Found you." She said grinning to herself as she vanished from sight in a cloud of smoke.

_**Present day in Japan;**_

It had been a strange first day without the Li cousins to hang out with. Tomoyo had already decided it was for the best to keep Sakura's mind active and off a certain chinese boy. They went around many shops looking at the new styles that were in fashion. Tomoyo really enjoyed browsing all the new stuff, looking for inspiration she could use for her next battle outfit. Tomoyo always carried a notebook and pen with her, making notes on what she thought was a good idea to use for battle costumes.

As the two girls turned a corner, Sakura halted abruptly in her tracks.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her friend who was now wide eyed and scanning the area.

"I could of sworn I sensed Clow Reed's presence, not far from here." Sakura replied frantically, desperately looking through crowds of people.

"Clow Reed. Are you sure? The only person we know with his aura is Hiiragizawa and he lives in England." Tomoyo questioned.

Tomoyo had no magical powers of her own but she didn't allow that to get in her way.

"I felt it just for a split second but I am sure it was his." Sakura replied, trying her best to sense it again.

"Don't worry Sakura. If Hiiragizawa really is here, I'm sure he will make himself known." Tomoyo said taking her friend's hand and led her down another aisle in the shop.

Later that evening Sakura was sitting at her desk doing her homework, while Kero ate a tray of cookies on her bed.

"I can't believe you left your homework again in your school bag. You really need to get into the habit of doing it when you bring it home from school." Kero lectured in between mouthfuls.

"It slipped my mind. I was too busy with focusing on my magic." Sakura answered not looking up from her work.

"You need to find a balance between them, they are both equally important in your life." Kero continued his lecture.

Sakura thought it was best to ignore him and continue working hard. It was late into the night by the time Sakura closed her last book and placed it back into her school bag, ready for the morning.

"There all finished. The formula that Syaoran showed me really did make maths easier to understand." Sakura told Kero as she changed into her pajamas, then climbed into bed.

"Does this mean you won't be giving me your homework any more?" Kero asked almost afraid that he walked right into a trap. Sakura giggled to herself in response but didn't answer him. Kero sighed heavily as he turned off all the lights in the room before going to his own bed.

It was 7 in the morning by the time Sakura's alarm clock went off. Sakura was out of bed and running around her room desperately trying to get ready on time, for her first day back at school.

"Why didn't I set my alarm an hour earlier today?" The frazzled girl asked herself. Still running about making sure she had everything ready. Kero had already woken up by this point and was watching his young mistress get ready for school. Kero knew better than to fly around and get in her way first thing in the morning.

"Good morning!" Sakura called out as she ran into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sakura." her father greeted back in a pleasant tone, as he handed his daughter her breakfast.

"I see you still haven't learned to get out of bed on time Monster." Touya stated teasing his sister.

_**"STOP CALLING ME MONSTER!"**_ Sakura shouted back angrily.

"Calm down you two. There is no need for any raised voices at the table." Their father told them firmly.

Once everyone was sat around the table Fujikaka turned his attention to Sakura.

"I didn't hear you come in last night. Was you able to see your friends off before they left?" Fujikaka asked his daughter.

"Yeah. Tomoyo walked me home last night. Sorry I didn't announce I was home. I just went straight to my room." Sakura replied forcing a smile.

"Didn't you tell me a while ago that them two were engaged or something?" Touya asked changing the subject. Sakura's face snapped up to face him.

"Yeah sort of. It was more of a promise than an actual engagement." Sakura answered, trying to remember the exact circumstances that Meilin told her a year ago.

"Okay. So they weren't officially betrothed then?" Touya asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Meilin made him promise to make her his bride unless he found someone else he liked more." Sakura replied feeling relieved that she had remembered all the details.

"So now he has found someone. What is the Li-Brat's ex-girlfriend going to do now?" Touya questioned looking straight at Sakura.

"When she found out, she broke it off with Syaoran. Meilin told me she wants someone who will like her more than anyone else in the world." Sakura replied not realizing what her brother actually said.

"You better hurry up Sakura or you will be late for school." Her father told her as he cleared up the breakfast plates. Sakura's eyes widened and she dashed out the front door on her rollerblades, closely followed by Touya on his bike.

At school Sakura ran into the classroom dishevelled and out of breath.

"Good morning." Sakura announced to the class, catching her breath.

"Good morning Sakura." Sakura's friends replied happily, walking up to her.

"So Sakura. Have Meilin and Li returned home yet?" A girl asked with brown hair which was up in pigtails.

"Yeah Chiharu. They went home yesterday evening." Sakura replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Did you and Li have a good time on your date the other day?" Rika asked shyly. Sakura's face turned a deep red.

**"**_**WHAT!**_ You didn't tell me you and Li were dating. I thought you two were just really close friends? When did you two get together?"Another girl chimed in, as she pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Ah Naoko. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, It was all so sudden." Sakura apologized profoundly to her friend.

"This is so exciting. You two look great together." Chiharu said smiling at her.

_**"You know what some people believe? If two people are connected at the heart, than it doesn't matter what you do, who you are or where you live. There are no boundaries or barriers strong enough to keep them apart, they are destined to be together forever."**_ A guy said jumping right into their conversation.

_**"YAMAZAKI!**_" Shouted Chiharu out of habit. Then quickly smiled at him which was a rare sight after one of Yamazaki's random stories. The rest of the girls looked on in wonder at the pair. Normally Chiharu would be strangling him by now, as a direct result of Yamazaki's lies. Tomoyo smiled, this was indeed one of his better stories to come from him, even if it was a lie at least it was an encouraging one. All Sakura could do was look on in amazement at her friends. Before anyone else had a chance to ask another question the classroom door opened to reveal a tall man dressed in a suit and tie.

"Okay everyone. Please find your seats, so we can begin our class." The teacher announced to the class. After a few moments sorting through his papers the teacher looked up at the class.

"Listen up everyone. Today we have a returning transfer student, who will be joining us for this semester." The young man announced clearly. The whole class started to whisper amongst themselves of who it could be.

"Please welcome back Eriol Hiragizawa." The teacher continued as he waved in the new student. The whole class gasped in surprise at the news and stared at Eriol intensely.

"Hello everyone. It is very nice to be back here in Tomoeda once again." Eriol informed the class.

"It was Clow Reed's aura I felt after all." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, who just couldn't take her gaze off of the new student standing before the class.

"I believe the desk behind Tomoyo Daidouji is free. Please make your way Hiragizawa to your new seat." The teacher instructed. Eriol looked around the classroom and smiled warmly when he locked eyes with a amethyst eyed girl. Eriol casually walked towards her and stopped at her desk.

"Hello Daidouji. It is lovely to see you and Sakura again." Eriol greeted the two girls politely.

"Thank you. It is a pleasant surprise to see you here in Japan Hiragizawa." Tomoyo replied back, with a slight blush forming across her face. Sakura just sat in her chair looking at the two of them, unaware of their chemistry between them.

As the day wore on Sakura couldn't help but look over to where Eriol sat. _***Why is he here?***_ Sakura kept asking herself. Tomoyo caught sight of Sakura's constant staring and gave her a nudge. This brought Sakura's attention back and gave a quick glance her way.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure Hiragizawa will tell us what's going on later." Tomoyo whispered. Sakura gave a small nod back making sure not to draw too much attention from the teacher.

Finally the bell rang, alerting everyone that it was lunch time. Sakura rose to her feet and watched the students leave the classroom, laughing and running down the hallways.

"Sakura…" Eriol said trailing off, as he made his way to her desk. "I am sorry I didn't make my plans of returning known to you or anyone." Eriol continued. Sakura remained silent allowing him to explain.

"In fact, it was last minute and I wasn't sure if at first I was coming." The sapphire eyed guy added.

"Oh. Why are you back?" Sakura asked biting her lip, unsure if she wanted to know the real answer.

"An old friend." Was all Eriol said, before walking away, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo standing alone in the empty classroom.

_**A/N;**_

_**Eriol is back in Japan! What could this mean? Who is this old friend?**_


	12. A Strange Aura

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**A strange aura**_

After the first day back at school, Sakura and Tomoyo went back to Sakura's house to discuss Eriol's return with Kero.

"Eriol's back in Tomoeda and attending your school?" Kero clarified after hearing the girls tell him.

"Yes. I wasn't expecting him to return to the school." Tomoyo said calmly.

"Did he say why he was back?" Kero asked while sipping on some tea.

"All he said was, an old friend." Tomoyo answered feeling confused to why Eriol said it.

"An old friend?" Kero echoed back starting to feel confused himself.

"I'm sorry Kero. I should of brought this up yesterday. I sensed Clow Reed's aura. It was just for a moment and I didn't get a chance to investigate it." Sakura brought up.

"_**WHAT**_**! HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO TELL ME?"** Kero shouted spitting out his tea. Sakura just hung her head in shame feeling like the worst cardcaptor in the world.

"Please calm down Kero. Sakura didn't purposely forget to mention it, she just had a lot on her mind lately, with Li returning home and her magic getting a sudden boost in power." Tomoyo spoke up in a calm manner, trying to defuse the situation. Sakura slowly looked up and silently mimed a thank you towards her friend.

Kero sighed heavily and shook his head, taking in what Tomoyo had said.

"I guess you're right Tomoyo, I have a theory to why Sakura's magic has suddenly gone into overdrive, but I will have to confirm it with Yue first to clarify it." Kero said, changing his tune, after hearing Tomoyo's reasoning. Sakura let out of small sigh of relief and Tomoyo thanked Kero for his understanding.

"Now Sakura..." Tomoyo said turning her attention away from Kero and focusing it on the girl sitting next to her. "Do tell me about that kiss, you and Li shared last night." Tomoyo abruptly asked, causing Sakura to turn all shades of red in a matter of seconds.

"The kiss?" Sakura squeaked back, she knew full well that Tomoyo was dying to ask about it since last night, but refrained from it during school hours.

"Yes. The kiss, and don't leave anything out Sakura. I need to know details." Tomoyo answered, with her voice growing louder by the minute.

"I...er...wanted to give Syaoran my answer to his question before he left." Sakura replied trying to keep her breathing under control.

"So you told him and he made the first move?" Tomoyo questioned, trying to work out how it happened.

"Not exactly. I made the first move and kissed him." Sakura admitted, while fidgeting with her shirt sleeve.

"_**OH MY GOODNESS. SAKURA!" **_Tomoyo yelled, unable to contain her excitement anymore.

"Tomoyo. Please, keep it down. I don't want my brother or father running in here." Sakura begged.

"i can't believe you kissed Li. I was sure if there was going to be any kissing, Li would of kissed you first." Tomoyo stated clearly.

"_**WHAT! YOU GAVE YOUR FIRST KISS TO THE KID!"**_ Kero shouted due to overhearing the conversation.

"_**KERO! SHUSH!" **_Sakura yelled back in retaliation. "If Touya finds out I kissed Syaoran, he will end up six feet under and Touya will never let me out of his sight." Sakura explained lowering her voice to a near whisper.

"Wait. Didn't you kiss Li in the play Sleeping Beauty back in Fifth grade?" Tomoyo asked, trying to recall that day.

"No and before you say I chickened out, The play was rudely interrupted by the Light and Dark cards, so you can thank them for their timely appearance." Sakura huffed, still feeling annoyed by Kero.

"So you _**was **_willing to give Li your first kiss back then, even though you liked ?" Tomoyo asked, making sure to cover up a grin, that was spreading quickly across her face.

Opened mouthed Sakura looked at Tomoyo in shock. Never before did she think of the _**'kiss scene'**_ in Sleep Beauty as giving Li her very first kiss.

"I never thought of it like that. I just wanted to do my best in the play." Sakura answered feeling embarrassed that it didn't cross her mind.

"Well if you ask me. I think Sakura made an awesome prince in that play." Kero said, chipping back into the girl's conversation.

"I can't agree more Kero. Sakura really did make a great prince, where on the other hand Li could've tried harder to be more of a convincing princess." Tomoyo said, frowning a little at Syaoran's acting.

"Don't blame the kid Tomoyo, he was in a confusing place back then and knowing that he was going to be kissed by someone he liked must of played on his mind." Kero said, nodding towards Sakura.

"I still have both costumes of the prince and princess at home. I would love to film the scene once more, knowing there won't be any interruptions this time." Tomoyo said spacing out at the thought of it. Sakura just stared at her, flustered at the thought of reenacting the kiss. Kero saw his chance to steal some of Sakura's food, while she was distracted by Tomoyo.

Suddenly Sakura's face shot up and she was now staring intensely at the window.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked catching sight of her friend's strange behaviour.

"I thought I sensed an aura, although I'm not sure who it belongs too." Sakura answered feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hiiragizawa isn't standing outside your bedroom window again, is he?" Tomoyo asked, getting to her feet and walking to the window in question.

"Sakura's right. There is a strange aura but I can't say I recognize it." Kero said concentrating on his powers.

"No. It doesn't belong to Eriol. I'm not sure who it is but whoever they are, sure do have a similar aura to that of Clow Reed's." Sakura confirmed.

_**A/N; Who does this new aura belong too? and if it isn't Eriol, or Clow Reed, then who is it?**_


	13. The Mystery of the Unknown Aura

**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**

**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The mystery of the unknown aura**

The next day went by slowly, everyone seemed very distracted by Eriol's sudden return to Japan and were asking him a million questions. Only Tomoyo and Sakura remained in their seats, talking about what happened the night before.

"So Sakura, any ideas about that strange aura you and Kero felt last night?" Tomoyo whispered, making sure noone was listening.

Sakura shook her head, then frowned. "Sorry Tomoyo, me and Kero talked about it, after you left and we came up empty." Sakura answered.

"Maybe Hiiragizawa will know, it could be the reason why he has returned out of the blue." Tomoyo suggested, sneaking a glance to the new transfer student

"I hope not. I like my life as it is, with zero chance of dying by some magical creature or person." Sakura grumbled, resting her chin in her hands.

"Cheer up Sakura. Magic isn't all bad, If it wasn't for magic you wouldn't of met LI right?" Tomoyo asked with a small smile.

Hearing Syaoran's name, made Sakura's eyes well up. Tomoyo quietly passed over a tissue to Sakura, who was now crying.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I just really miss Syaoran. I thought I would be stronger and able to handle him not being here." Sakura admitted, trying to calm herself down, before anyone noticed.

"It's okay to be sad, It shows just how much you love him." Tomoyo said reassuring her friend.

"Yeah...You're right." Sakura sighed, trailing off, allowing thoughts of Syaoran to occupy her mind.

As the day wore on, classes came to an end and students started piling out in a rush to get home. Sakura stayed in the seat, making sure all of her school work was completed before heading out.

Placing her books neatly in her school bag, something caught her attention.

_***What was that? I could of sworn I felt something just now.***_ Sakura wondered to herself, getting to her feet. _***I guess I should investigate it while i'm here, or else Kero won't be to happy with me.* **_Sakura told herself, while fidgeting for her star key that was under her school uniform and around her neck.

"_**RELEASE!"**_ Sakura commanded. A bright light engulfed the young girl and a magic circle with a star in the center appeared under the girl's feet. The star key grew bigger and transformed into a magical staff with the star as the vocal point. Satisfied with the results Sakura pulled out two pink cards and through them into the air. At the same time, the magic circle re-appeared again under her feet.

"_**SHADOW! SHIELD! Combine together to make me undetectable."**_ Sakura commanded once again. A black-like magical force field surrounded her and glowed brightly. Still standing in the same place Sakura quickly vanished from sight, allowing noone to see or sense her location.

Safely out of sight Sakura wondered around the classrooms, looking around for the person or creature responsible for the unknown aura. After about an hour of searching the grounds and finding nothing. Sakura decided to call it a day, until she felt a faint aura similar to the mystery aura she was looking for. Smiling to herself Sakura followed the location and found a young women dressed in old chinese robes standing a short distance away, her back facing Sakura.

"_**Why did you come here to Japan Clow Reed? What possible reason do you have to be here?" **_The young women asked aloud.

Sakura silently watched from afar, trying desperately to get a better look at the women without getting to close, incase her magic failed her. After watching the strange women for what felt like hours and finding out nothing more. Sakura finally gave up after she realized that she wasn't going to get anymore new information without giving herself away. Not wanting to use any more magic than she needed too, Sakura quickly got to her feet and skated back home, keeping the two Sakura cards active.

Arriving at her front door, Sakura sat down on the doorstep and removed her rollerblades before going inside.

"_**I'M HOME!"**_ Sakura shouted, announcing her presence.

"Late again monster?" Touya voiced from the kitchen.

"**I AM NOT A MONSTER!"** Sakura shouted in frustration. Dropping her skates on the ground in a heep and heading straight up the stairs ignoring her brother's callings to help cook dinner.

Opening her bedroom door, Sakura was greeted by a very panic stricken Kero.

"_**SAKURA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO SENSE YOU FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR NOW!" **_Kero yelled, flying right up into the young girl's face.

"I'm sorry Kero. I forgot to redraw my magic once I was far away enough not to be caught." Sakura apologized. With a quick wave of her hand the magical forcefield disappeared returning back to Sakura cards. "Wait. How come you could still see me through the barrier?" Sakura quickly asked, realizing Kero was able to _**'see'**_ her.

"It's my job to be able to sense the Clow Cards Sakura, or have you forgotten who I am?" Kero replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Remember, I have been around the cards for many years now and I can feel their presence from a mile away. The forefield you created was just a basic one to stop anyone you choose not to find you." Kero continued to explain, folding his arms.

"But I didn't want to be found by anyone, as I didn't know who or what I was looking for. So how was you able to see me?" Sakura asked again, this time with more aggression.

"I couldn't for a long time. Your powers are growing fast, but you still don't have enough magic to sustain that level of power when using two or more cards. So by the time you arrived home your magic had weakened enough for me to locate you." Kero informed his mistress.

Hearing that her powers were still not strong enough to withstand what she wanted, caused Sakura to doubt her own magic abilities.

"You said you was looking for someone? Do you know who It was?" Kero asked, wondering why Sakura had cast a force field in the first place.

"I don't know who. All I was able to find out was the strange magical aura that we keep feeling, belongs to a women dressed entirely in chinese robes and she is searching for Clow Reed." Sakura answered.

"How do you know she is looking for Clow Reed?" Kero interjected.

"The women spoke, she questioned why Clow Reed was here in Japan and what the reason was." Sakura replied. "Well, I guess that's the reason why Eriol is here. Don't have to worry about that anymore." Sakura concluded, feeling pleased with herself.

_**A/N;**_

_**So that's the reason why Eriol is here in Japan? or is Sakura just not giving it much thought because she misses Syaoran?**_


	14. Denial

**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**

**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Denial**

It was still the height of summer and so Sakura decided to take her time and walk home after cheerleading practice. This gave Sakura time to lose herself in her thoughts about all that had happened over the last few days.

"_**SAKURA!"**_ A young female voice shouted, trying to get her friend's attention from half a block away. seeing that she didn't get a response, the girl broke into a run to catch up.

"Sakura." The girl called again, while grabbing hold of her friend's arm.

"Tomoyo. What's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking at the worried expression on her face.

"Have you forgotten that we were ment to head to mine today, straight after practice?" Tomoyo asked, still holding onto Sakura.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. It completely slipped my mind." Sakura admitted, feeling bad that she had forgotten about their plans.

"That's okay Sakura, don't worry about it. Let's just head over there now, we will take the car this time, It would be much faster." Tomoyo said, leading her friend back the opposite way and towards where a long black car was waiting.

Now holding Tomoyo's hand, Sakura saw the long black limousine parked up with two female bodyguards dressed all in black business suits, standing next to it. As the two school girls approached the limousine, Tomoyo bowed deeply, apologizing for keeping them waiting for so long. The young girl then informed the two women that Sakura would be accompanying her back to the house. The Two bodyguards looked at Sakura, giving a quick nod before opening the back passenger door allowing the girls to climb in.

As the limousine pulled up outside a very high black fence, that stretched across out with no end in sight. Sakura stayed seated staring in awe at Tomoyo's family home. Suddenly the black divider which separated the passengers from the driver began to lower.

"_**We have arrived Miss Daidouji."**_ The driver announced, alerting both girls to her presence.

The doors on either side of the limousine opened and one of the bodyguards walked around to where Sakura was sitting and opened her door.

Slowly getting out, Sakura took a few steps forward taking in the view that stood before her.

"_**WOW**_! Tomoyo I completely forgot just how big and beautiful your place really is." Sakura exclaimed excitedly, looking at the huge garden space that you had to walk through in order to reach the front door.

Tomoyo gigged at the comment. It was just like Sakura to forget such details, after all it isn't everyday that your best friend who attends a public school also lives a lavish lifestyle in a mansion. The two girls began the long walk up the garden path that had neatly cut hedges on either side, with freshly mowed grass and a big water fountain as its main center piece. The mansion itself was three stories high with it's own brick wall which acted as a divider for the immediate grounds of the mansion. Both the first floor and second floor had its very own balcony that overlooked the whole grounds.

Finally after walking through the gardens, Sakura and Tomoyo reached the steps that led up to the front double doors. Still smiling Tomoyo slowly opened the doors and ushered Sakura inside.

Walking down the long hallway, a maid greeted them and asked if they would care for anything.

"I would like a pot of tea for two brought to my room and please inform my mother that Sakura is here. Thank you." Tomoyo instructed kindly to the maid. The maid nodded, before heading off back down the hallway. Squeezing Sakura's hand, Tomoyo led her down the rest of the hallways and up a flight of stairs which in the end let them to another set of double doors. Sakura waited quietly and watched as Tomoyo opened them with a single key.

Once inside the two girls entered, what appeared to be a living room.

"Please make yourself at home Sakura, I'm just going to change." Tomoyo informed her friend, as she disappeared off into another room. Sakura nodded in responce, then placed her school bag and hat carefully on a coat rack behind the door.

Looking around the large space, Sakura noticed that Tomoyo's living room reflected her taste very well. Sakura was able to tell as the room was being designed, Tomoyo took a long time in planning and working out every little detail and where exactly everything should go before giving permission for work to start. The whole room looked perfect, like out of one of them classic catalogues that you would spend months paying off. No piece of the living room suite was out of place, damaged or missing in the room. The artwork that hung on the walls complimented the room's design well, leaving no part looking out of place.

Walking over to the balcony, Sakura decided that allowing some fresh air into the room would be a good idea to help clear her head and that Tomoyo wouldn't object to it. Taking the bay door with both hands Sakura pulled the door open just enough for the rush of cool summer air to blow through her bangs and wash over her face. Closing her eyes Sakura stood still allowing the breeze to pass right through her, as if it was clearing her head of all her inner worries.

"Sakura...Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, after watching her for a number of minutes from her bedroom door.

Opening her eyes again, Sakura turned her head round to look at Tomoyo and smiled a little before answering her question.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Sakura replied slowly, turning her head back towards the open balcony doors.

Walking towards her. Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, letting her know that she was there.

"You know, if you ever want to talk about anything I'm always here to listen. Please promise me Sakura, that you will talk to me when you're ready to talk." Tomoyo whispered quietly into Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded, keeping her head facing forward.

Tomoyo was Sakura's oldest friend and in that time Tomoyo had gotten to know her extremely well. Tomoyo knew before anyone if Sakura was upset, even if she said that she was fine and smiled brightly. Tomoyo could see just a hint of something in her eyes, that would tell her otherwise. Tomoyo was saddened by the fact Sakura would keep things from her but at the same time would never pressure her into telling her what's wrong. Instead she settled for reassuring her that she was there for her when she felt ready to talk.

Taking in one last breath of the cool fresh air, Sakura finally turned around to face Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I guess my mind is somewhere else theses days." Sakura spoke up, pushing out any negative feelings that she was currently feeling.

"Understandable. You miss Li, but you know he won't be gone for long and in that time you shouldn't let that get you down. You don't want to make yourself sick over something you have no control over." Tomoyo explained, staring directly at Sakura.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura didn't want to accept any truths from anyone, even if that person was Tomoyo.

"Please Sakura, try to understand. I don't want to see you miserable. If you're sad then i'm sad." Tomoyo pleaded, this time with a little more force in her voice.

"_**STOP!" **_Sakura shouted, alarming herself and Tomoyo by her sudden outburst.

"_**JUST STOP IT OKAY. I DON'T WANT YOU TELL ME THAT YOU FEEL MY PAIN. YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"**_ Sakura continued, on the verge of tears.

Before been given the chance to reply, Sakura had already took off running. Leaving a dejected Tomoyo standing alone in the now empty room.

_**A/N;**_

_**Oh dear, looks like Sakura isn't handling things too well, i do hope she manages to sort things out soon. **_


	15. Trouble Lies Ahead

**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**

**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**

_**Chapter Fithteen**_

_**Trouble lies ahead**_

Still feeling angry with Tomoyo about what she had said. Sakura continued on running with no particular destination in mind.

_***Why did Tomoyo say that she understood what I 'm going through? How can she? she's never been in love before.***_ A voice in Sakura's head kept repeating over and over again.

"**WHY IS TOMOYO SO WRAPPED UP IN MY LOVE LIFE?"**_ Sakura shouted out of the blue. _Not caring that she got a few strange looks.

Now standing still. Sakura looked up into the clear blue sky, blocking out all the stares that she had attracted.

"_**YOU DON'T SEE ME MEDDLING IN OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES, DO YOU?" **_Sakura shouted at the sky.

"_**No. I can't say that I have Sakura."**_ Answered a calm yet familiar voice.

Not expecting anyone to answer her retoitual question, Sakura spun around to face the person that dared to approach her.

"Yukito?" Sakura gasped, her face turning pink from embarrassment.

""I'm sorry Sakura. I don't mean to intrude." Yukito apologized.

"It's just I heard you shouting and wanted to make sure you was okay." The young man answered.

Sakura just shook her head with emance spread, her hair flying in all directions.

"It's okay Yukito. I was just letting off some steam, I didn't mean to make you worry." Sakura replied, trying to play down her outburst.

Yukito frowned at this, not satisfied with her response.

"You know, bottling things up isn't healthy Sakura. If there is anything you want to talk about i'm always here to listen." Yukito said with a reassuring smile.

Sakura smiled back at her friend, deciding whether or not she should say anything.

"Actually..." Sakura started, but quickly paused mid sentence to think.

"There is something that is bothering me. Infact there are a few things that are on my mind." Sakura admitted. Yukito looked down at her, giving Sakura time to continue.

"I yelled at Tomoyo before about how she is always telling me what I should be feeling when it involves someone." Sakura brought up eventually, her voice barely audible. "At the same time I am missing Syaoran very much, It's much harder than I thought it would be without him here but I am coping with it the best I can." The young girl said, still feeling angry at the situation.

"I just don't need a constant reminder of how I should be dealing with it." The young girl continued through gritted teeth.

"I love Tomoyo, she's my best friend. I don't want to be mad at her but lately all this talk about coping with Syaoran's absence has really gotten on my nerves." Sakura acknowledged, feeling guilty that she could harbor such negative emotions.

"Yukito. What am I going to do?" Sakura pleaded, tears glistening in her eyes.

Feeling Sakura's pain, Yukito couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. It was hard to see Sakura so upset and distressed about anything.

Just as Yukito was about to speak, angel-like wings appeared from his back and engulfed him and Sakura. distracted by her current emotions, Sakura failed to notice that her guardian Yue had appeared in Yukito's place.

"I sense danger." Yue announced abruptly, arms still wrapped around the crying girl.

Caught off guard by her guardian's timely appearance, Sakura's head shot straight up.

"Yue?" Sakura questioned, stunned by the fact she didn't notice the switch.

Raising a finger to his lips, Yue gestured to his mistress to stay quiet. Sakura nodded, acknowledging her guardian's request.

Bringing his other hand back from around Sakura, Yue's stance became ridged. Dying to say something about the situation, Sakura bit down on her lip, in order to prevent any sound to escape. Observing their surroundings, Yue quickly scooped up Sakura in both arms, flying them both high up into a nearby tree.

"Yue. Please can you tell me what's going on?" Sakura whispered.

"I sense a presence that I do not trust and thought it would be best to hide before we are spotted." Yue explained in detail, his silver eyes surveying the area.

Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating her magic. A few moments later Sakura eyes open again, frowning at what she had sensed. Noticing the frown, Yue gave her a questionable look.

"I have sensed this presence before. It was only a day or so ago, when I was at school." Sakura confirmed, unaware of Yue's sudden face change.

"A day or so ago?_"___Yue repeated, his voice getting louder.

"Yeah. I thought I told you about it." Sakura asked, feeling a little confused with her guardian's reaction.

"I'm afraid not Sakura. I would of remembered and maybe would've acted differently just now." Yue informed his young mistress.

"Oh that's right. I told Kero about it when I returned home that day." Sakura admitted.

"You told Cerberus about this presence and failed to inform myself?" Yue clarified.

"I rarely get to speak to you nowadays." Sakura stated. "I'm really sorry Yue."

"If i'm not mistaken, you see Yukito everyday on your way to school. You could just ask him to switch so are able to speak to me." Yue pointed out, folding his arms.

"Ah...Right. Didn't think of that." Sakura hazeley admitted, her face turning a dark crimson colour.

Out of nowhere, two voices were heard not far from where the tree stood. Luckily the tree they were both in was very high and provided cover.

"_**Who are you?**_" A female voice asked with a sharp tone.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, but you may remember me as Clow Reed." Eriol answered with a slight bow.

"You are Clow Reed?" The woman questioned looking down at Eriol.

"No. That is impossible!" The woman yelled, in disbelief. "Clow Reed is the world's greatest magicians. You are no more than a boy."

"You are right. Clow Reed was a great magician but he is no longer with us." Eriol said.

"You lie. If Clow Reed is not alive anymore then why can I still sense the Clow Cards?" The woman shouted.

Hearing the strange women mention the Clow Cards, Sakura's eyes widened. _***How does this woman know the existence of the Clow Cards and their creator?* **_Sakura asked herself.

Wanting to find out more about this mysterious women, Sakura leapt down from the tree with the aid of the Jump Card, to confront her about what she knew about the cards. Yue quickly responded and followed his mistress to the ground, trying to stop her from making a big mistake. Meanwhile just as Eriol was about to answer the woman's latest question regarding the Clow Cards, his magical scenes quickly picked up on Sakura's and Yue's presence coming from behind him.

"Who are you and how do you know about Clow Reed and the Cards?" Sakura demanded, as she approached the duo.

"Why should I answer to you, little girl? My business is between myself and Clow Reed." The woman sneered back in defence.

"Any business you have with the Sakura Cards go through me." Sakura shouted, clutching hard at her star staff.

"The what?" The woman spat out, more angry than before.

"The Sakura Cards!" Sakura repeated.

The woman roared with laughter. Sakura and Yue stood looking on, wondering what was so funny. Eriol on the other hand didn't like the sound of her laughter, something about it just didn't sit well with him. Finally the woman spoke again, but this time her voice was different.

"If what say is true and Clow Reed did indeed pass on his Clow Cards, then you have left me with no choice." The woman concluded, her eyes turning a dark shade of red.

Eriol quickly ran in front of Sakura releasing his sun staff, ready to defend her from any magic the woman may through their way. Distracted by current events no one had seen a young girl with a camcorder hiding behind a tree the whole time, filming everything that was happening.

All of a sudden there was a scream coming from nearby and the young girl that was filming everything had long silk rope wrapped around her tightly and was being dragged away from the safety of her surroundings.

"_**TOMOYO!" **_Sakura screamed in horror.

_**A/N;**_

_**So much is happening. How is Sakura going to save Tomoyo? Please read on to find out what happens next.**_


	16. Calista

**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**

**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Calista**_

The trio watched in horror as Tomoyo was getting dragged out from her hiding place with a silk robes wrapped her torsole. The chinese woman that captured Tomoyo, eyed Sakura up and grinned evilly.

"Since you were hell bent on me and finding out who I am. You let this poor helpless girl get caught right in the middle." The woman pointed out, waving Tomoyo around like a rag doll in the air.

Not one for been called _**'helpless'**_ by a complete stranger, Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at her captor and started to shout, diverting the attention away from Sakura.

"Run Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, ignoring the robes that were slowly becoming tighter around her body.

"But Tomoyo. I can't leave you here." Sakura shouted back, feeling more guilty than ever.

"you have to. Don't worry about me, i'll be fine." Tomoyo called back reassuring her friend.

The chinese woman raised both her arms up in the air, annoyed by the girls constanting bickering.

"_**ENOUGH**_!" The woman yelled at the top of her lungs, her words echoing all around.

Feeling helpless herself, Sakura continued to watch as her friend struggled to free herself with no prevail. Without warning metal railings started to head towards the group at speed, leaving not much time for them to get away. Eriol quick to react, chanted a spell creating a protective barrier around them and with a blink of an eye they disappeared. Once the smoke died down, Tomoyo let a relieved breath out, knowing that they were safe.

Across the city, in a hotel room. A black circle- like barrier suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Once the light had faded back to normal, Sakura, Eriol and Yue were standing in it's place.

"Perfect. That went better than expected." Eriol commented, satisfied with his magic.

"Master Eriol. I didn't know you had that kind of power." Yue said.

"I have been studying and experimenting with different magic for a while now." Eriol informed Yue and Sakura.

"Eriol. Who is she? How does she know about Clow Reed and the Cards?" Sakura asked.

Eriol took a seat on a nearby chair before he started to explain the situation.

"Her name is Calista, she is Clow Reed's sister." Eriol began.

"So Calista was Clow Reed's younger sister then?" Sakura concluded, Eriol nodded.

"Their parents practiced magic all their lives and introduced the magical world to them at a very young age. Teaching them both everything they knew about magic." Eriol continued.

"What are you talking about?" Yue demanded. "Clow Reed never had any siblings."

"All in good time Yue." Eriol replied.

"Meanwhile. As Clow and Calista got older, their parents noticed that Clow's magical abilities were that much stronger than his sister's and so they decided to help him to get to his full potential of his magic and use it beyond anyone had ever done." Eriol stated clearly, remembering the memory as if it had happened only yesterday.

"So, that's when Clow created the Clow Cards?" Sakura asked, feeling a little unsure of the history of their creator.

"Eventually, but it wasn't until many years later when he did." Eriol answered.

"I know all about the creation of the Clow Cards and why Clow Reed decided to create them." Yue stressed. "What I don't know, who is this sister of Clow's that you are talking about."

"Patience Yue." Eriol replied, his demeanor still calm. "All of your questions will be answered." Eriol reinsured the angel like man standing before him. "Although I guess I can skip to when Clow created the Clow cards."

"When Clow Reed created the cards he wanted to blend both Eastern and Western magic together to symbolize his heritage." Eriol explained. "Calista on the other hand didn't process nearly as much power but she did support her brother with his plan and even stood by him when he created them." Eriol said with a hint of a smile forming over his lips.

"That sounds wonderful. Calista must of cared about Clow Reed very much." Sakura said.

"Yes she did, she even went to the extreme to protect him." Eriol answered.

"What do you mean Eriol?" Sakura asked, staring at him.

"To save him from himself." Eriol replied bluntly. "You know that the Clow cards processed very strong magical power? And that Clow Reed also had very strong powers also?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded her head slowly, not taking her eyes off Eriol.

"Just after a few of the Clow cards had been created, Calista quickly noticed of their very strong powers and started to worry." Eriol continued. "Calista even tried to reason with Clow and get him to change his mind about creating 52 cards."

"Wait! We know Clow created 53 cards, or have you forgotten about the Void card?" Yue demanded.

"No I haven't forgotten, I was just about to explain that part." Eriol calmly answered.

"Anyway, Clow assured Calista that everything was just fine and that there was nothing to worry about. However as Clow created more and more of the cards, the balance between positive and negative energy shifted dramatically causing life as we know it to become very unstable."

"Unstable?" Sakura echoed nervously.

Eriol just nodded. "Magic affects all walks of life Sakura, regardless if people process magic and the world's natural balance. They are all affected one way or another."

"So how is it that no one apart from you Eriol knows about Calista?" Sakura asked.

"Clow erased all trace of her existence, which also involved wiping memories." Eriol bluntly answered.

Sakura and Yue gasped in shock at Eriol. Clow Reed never performed such acts unless he had good reason. Yue's stance suddenly became stiff and his fists tightened, to the point his knuckles whitened.

"HOW DARE CLOW DO THIS!" Yue shouted, at the top of his lungs. "HE HAD NO RIGHT TO MESS WITH-" Yue continued but was cut short by Eriol.

"You are right Yue. Clow acted very drastically but as his reincarnation, I can ensure both of you that Clow did it because there was no other way to save everyone from the pain that Calista had caused."

"So why did he do it?" Sakura asked with a timid voice.

"Once all the Clow Cards had finally been created the world had become a very scary place to be. There were many earthquakes erupting many times day and even through the night. You remember what Earthy did Sakura?" Eriol asked solemnly. Sakura gave a small nod of the head.

"Well it was like that but with more destruction and debris left it it's wake."

"Calista witnessed it all but no matter what she did, nothing could stop the world from crumbling all around." Eriol continued.

"Surely Clow put a stop to all of that, he wouldn't let the world perish because of his doing?" Yue yelled in frustration.

"Yes Clow did put an end to the chaos but it wasn't until a little boy lost his life." Eriol replied, his voice full of sadness.

Sakura's face went white as a sheet. Never had she pictured Clow Reed as the root cause of death and destruction before. Quickly Sakura shook her head, not wanting to believe such things.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why did Clow erase Calista's existence?" Yue repeated again, his voice stained.

"I'm sorry Yue, but I am unable to answer any more questions. Looks like we have company." Eriol apologised, getting to his feet.

_**A/N;**_

_**Thanks for waiting, I'm sorry it took me a long time to post this. I have had so much going on lately, just finding the time to write proven to be tricky at best.**_


	17. Conflict

_**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**_

_**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Conflict**_

_**Previously; **_

_**Sakura's face went white as a sheet. Never had she pictured Clow Reed as the root cause of death and destruction before. Quickly Sakura shook her head, not wanting to believe such things.**_

_**"You still didn't answer my question. Why did Clow erase Calista's existence?" Yue repeated again, his voice stained.**_

_**"I'm sorry Yue, but I am unable to answer any more questions. Looks like we have company." Eriol apologised, getting to his feet.**_

"Quickly we must leave this place now." Eriol whispered, trying not to alarm the others.

"Wait. Eriol what's going on?" Sakura asked, confused at Eriol's sudden warning.

"We need to move before Calista finds us and I dread to think what she is capable of when she gets mad." Eriol's warning continued.

Sakura and Yue just looked at each other with a look of uneasiness washing over their faces. It was hard enough to wrap their heads around the existence of Clow Reed's long lost sister, then learning that he played a part in her disappearance. Although the reasons to why he did it still eluded them.

The look on Eriol's face when he spoke about Calista stuck in Sakura's mind, she couldn't help but notice with each passing word his expression became more and sad.

On the other hand Yue stood completely still and watched on as Eriol busied himself, grabbing a few thing and placing them in a bag.

"Okay that's the last thing." Eriol announced, stuffing an old book into his bag. "We better go before Calista appears."

Sakura and Yue made their way back to the centre of the room where Eriol stood before the forcefield appeared around them again. With the flash of a light the trio found themselves in Sakura's bedroom.

"Sorry about this Sakura but I have a few pressing matters I need to take care of that can't be avoided any longer." Eriol apologized, giving a bow of the head.

Moments later Sakura found herself alone in her room and looked on where Eriol and her guardian angel once stood.

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"** Shouted a voice coming from Sakura's dressing table. "**I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK FOR HOURS!"** The voice continued again.

Sakura spun around on the spot alarmed. Seeing Kero hovering very close behind her, Sakura let out a loud shriek.

**"KERO!"** Sakura yelled back, annoyed that Kero had startled her. "Please don't do that again. How many times have I told you?"

"Me? Why are you yelling at me?" Kero retaliated. "You're the one that disappeared again without a trace." The yellow plush toy stated. "If this keeps up, I'm going to have to accompany you to and from school like I use too."

Sakura glared long and hard at Kero not taking her eyes off him. Shaking his head Kero just flew back to his bed which was located in one of draws in the dressing table.

"I see the kid taught you his death glare before he left." Kero teased.

Ignoring her gaudin's last remark, Sakura quickly ran downstairs to let her brother and father know she was home safe.

Freezing in her steps Sakura stopped mere inches away from the living room door. What would she tell her brother? Surely he would've known something was amiss when Yukito didn't return home from school today. Peering in through the half opened door Sakura was able to see her her brother sitting on the sofa watching something on T.V, she knew that Touya would definitely be wanting an explanation from her about her whereabouts.

Thinking to herself Sakura pondered the idea of telling him the truth of exactly what happened but quickly decided against it. Would the truth cause him to worry more about her safety, now there was a new threat in town? Or would he appreciate the truth for once after years of lies and deceit? It would most certainly show a new found trust in him that she never had shown previously if she did tell the truth. Taking a deep breath, Sakura slowly pushed the door open further, allowing her to walk through freely.

"You're late." Touya said with a stern voice, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"I...Um…" Was all Sakura mustered up before Touya interrupted, turning off the T.V.

"Sit." Touya instructed, his voice still firm.

Sakura began making her way towards the sofa where her brother sat and took a seat next to him. Clasping her hands on her lap Sakura couldn't bring herself to look up in fear what she would see staring back at her.

"Where in the world have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Touya demanded. "I have been sat here for hours waiting for you to return home."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to cause you worry honest." The timid girl replied slowly.

"I got caught up with a few things after school and was unable to leave until now."

"What things are those then Sakura? I know it must of been serious enough for Yuki to leave college grounds as quick as he did, he was practically flying by the time I caught up with him."

"Care to enlighten me on what's going on?" Touya asked his sister again, taking a sip of his tea.

Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her school skirt as she wracked her brain on where to begin. Remembering what her dad said when she was younger about being truthful even though sometimes it can be scary is always the best method when it comes to hard situations.

"Well...Um...I don't fully know what is going on myself as I have only just learnt about why Eriol is back at my school and even then I don't know the full reason."Sakura admitted.

Eriol?" Touya questioned with a quizzical look washing over his face, he knew that he had heard that name before but where?. "Wait. You mean that kid with the glasses, the one that is from England?" Touya confirmed, frowning at this realization.

Sakura gave a slight nod, not wanting to annoy her brother any more then she had too. Touya already didn't like him much and with Eriol causing Sakura trouble back in fifth grade certainly didn't improve the situation.

"Why is he back?" Touya spat out, falling back onto the sofa with a huff.

"It has something to do with Clow Reed's sister appearing." Sakura answered. "I guess she must be really powerful if Eriol felt her presence all the way from England."

"So, why is she here?" Touya asked.

"Far as I can tell she is looking for Clow Reed but the problem is he died years ago and she isn't impressed with Eriol being his reincarnation." Sakura answered frowning.

"Well in that case looks like the kid has some problems he needs to take care of." Touya concluded, bringing an end to their conversation.

Not wanting to talk about Tomoyo's capture by Calista, Sakura didn't say another word about the last few hours and quickly excused herself to go up to her room. Bursting in through the door Sakura ran into her room shutting her door behind her.

"Kero we have a huge problem." Sakura announced, not wanting to waste any time with small talk.

"Did you know that Clow Reed had a sister named Calista?" Sakura asked not giving Kero a chance to respond. "Well he does and I met her, she's not very happy with the news of Clow Reed's death. Infact she flat out refuses to believe it." Sakura said, practically answering her own question.

"Wait. What? Sakura slow down, you're not making any sense. Clow Reed was an only child, he had no other siblings." Kero confirmed.

No you're wrong, her name is Calista and she's looking for Clow Reed." Sakura reiterated. "Think about it, Clow didn't have any children. You said it yourself that Syaoran was a descendant of Clow Reed. Why do you think that is?" Sakura asked, hoping that Kero would stumble onto something.

"Ah. Well...Clow must of...Um...Hmm. No that can't be right." Kero started trying to answer with no luck.

Sakura shook her head in dismay. Kero was the first person to tell her that Syaoran was a descendant from Clow Reed but now it seems that he couldn't remember why or how that came to be. Quickly grabbing a pen and paper, Sakura scribbled down a note to remind herself to ask Syaoran on how he is related to Clow Reed.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I honestly can't give you an answer."Kero apologized, he hated not knowing something when it came to Clow Reed or the cards. Afterall he was the guardian beast of the seal, he should know everything about his former master.

"That's not all. In the middle of meeting Calista and listening to Eriol, Tomoyo was captured and I have no idea how to get her back." Sakura brought up changing the topic.

"People are going to notice that Tomoyo is missing and I have no idea what to do." The young girl said, with tears glistening in her eyes. "I can pretend Tomoyo is staying here so her mother won't worry when she doesn't show up but what about school?" Sakura said in a panic.

**"_WHAT!" _**Kero bellowed. "Tomoyo has been captured by Clow Reed's illegitimate sister and you wait until now to tell me?" The yellow guardian scorned.

Sakura just fell to her knees and cried. What kind of friend was she if she was more concerned about her boyfriend rather than her best friend? Her best friend who was now in danger because of her idiotic mistakes.

"I'm so sorry Kero." The crying girl said. "I'm a horrible friend. I've been too preoccupied with Syaoran's absence that I neglected my best friend."Sakura said, tears running down her face.

"Now. Now Sakura, crying won't solve anything. You need to stay strong and collective in order to get her back." Kero said, trying to cheer up the Card Mistress.

"It's far too late in the evening to do anything now. You must get some sleep and get your strength back. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day." Kero instructed.

Sakura got to her feet, wiping her red puffy eyes with her arm. Not really wanting to go to bed, Sakura made her way to her bedroom window ready to climb out and find Tomoyo. Kero saw this and started to protest but quickly saw Sakura's body fall backwards back onto the floor.

"_Sakura."_ Kero called out rushing to her side, grabbing her shirt with his mouth. _"You're far too tired to go anywhere tonight._" Kero said, his voice muffled by the shirt.

Kero struggled to pull the unconscious Sakura onto the bed by her shirt. After several agonizing moments of dragging her, Kero finally managed to get Sakura safely onto her bed.

It wasn't until the following day when Sakura woke up. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. Rain was falling heavily from the skies and you was able to hear the wind howling through the trees.

"Urgh…" Sakura groaned, holding her head with her hand. "What time is it?" The young girl asked.

"A little after 10." A voice came from across the room.

Sakura turned her head slightly to see her small yellow guardian sitting on a book that was resting on her dressing table.

"What happened last night? I don't remember going to bed." Sakura asked still feeling groggy.

"You were exhausted both mentally and physically by the time Eriol had dropped you off from wherever." Kero answered. "Which reminds me. Where did you end up going yesterday?" Kero asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Um…" Sakura let out. Where did she go yesterday? It felt like a blurry dream and not one she liked the feeling of. "I was at school, then I went to Tomoyo's house afterwards."

"I got angry at Tomoyo and ran off." Sakura said, bowing her head in shame. From the memories of her argument.

"You didn't release a Sakura Card did you?" Kero asked.

"No. I don't think so." Sakura replied, still struggling to remember. "Yukito was there. Yes I'm sure of it and there was another."

"Ouch. My head." Sakura winced in pain, holding her forehead.

Kero's face became more rigid, he didn't like when his mistress couldn't remember. Thinking to himself he came to the conclusion that whoever Sakura met yesterday must of put a spell on her memory somehow, forcing her to forget. Whatever it was it had to be important to her, but something that has been forgotten could be remembered once again.

**_A/N;_**

**_So for the delay, been having issues with uploading. _**

**_Has Sakura really forgotten about Tomoyo or is there outside magic at work?_**


	18. White Rabbit meets Plush Toy

**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**

**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**White Rabbit meets Plush Toy**_

_**Previously;**_

"_**Um…" Sakura let out. Where did she go yesterday? It felt like a blurry dream and not one she liked the feeling of. "I was at school, then I went to Tomoyo's house afterwards." **_

"_**I got angry at Tomoyo and ran off." Sakura said, bowing her head in shame. From the memories of her argument.**_

"_**You didn't release a Sakura Card did you?" Kero asked.**_

"_**No. I don't think so." Sakura replied, still struggling to remember. "Yukito was there. Yes i'm sure of it and there was another." **_

"_**Owch. My head." Sakura winced in pain, holding her forehead. **_

_**Kero's face became more rigid, he didn't like when his mistress couldn't remember. Thinking to himself he came to the conclusion that whoever Sakura met yesterday must of put a spell on her memory somehow, forcing her to forget. Whatever it was it had to be important to her, but something that has been forgotten could be remembered once again.**_

Barely an hour had past when Kero saw that Sakura kept wincing in pain every so often. It seemed to be happening after she would try to recall what had happened yesterday.

Watching Sakura go about her day, Kero got more and more worried about his mistress's memory. Sakura would be smiling and and happy then the next minute she would be clutching her forehead with both hands. By the time the second hour had past Kero decided it would be best to intervene and find out exactly what was going on.

"Sakura." Kero said, calling out her name to get her attention. "Can you call Yukito and ask him to come over when he has a moment spare?" Kero asked, trying not to sound worried for Sakura's sake.

"Sure. Will do." Sakura replied, grabbing the tellerphone from the living room.

Sakura had learnt not to question Kero when he request Yukito over. Normally it had something to do with Clow Reed, the cards or for a private meeting to talk about if there were any threats on the horizon.

After 10 minutes went by a knock was heard at the front door. Sakura ran to the door, by passing her brother, who just gave her an annoyed look.

"_**Watch where you're going monster. You nearly knocked me over!"**_ Touya's voice echoed through the house.

Sakura opened the door with delight at the sight of Yukito.

"You're early." Sakura exclaimed happily.

"I am glad you called and invited me over." Yukito answered.

"Please head to my room, Kero is waiting for you there." Sakura instructed, closing the front door. Yukito nodded with a smile, it wasn't strange for Sakura to request his presence since his primary existence was used for Yue. Now it was different, now Yukito knew the real reason why Sakura asked for him to come by as soon as.

Once at Sakura's door Yukito knocked lightly and announced his name, to alert Kero who was at the door. Patiently waiting in the hallway Yukito saw the door being opened ever so slightly.

Once inside Yukito found himself face to face with a yellow winged plush toy sitting on the dressing table.

"Kero I presume." The young man greeted warmly.

"Yukito Tsukishiro. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Kero said.

"Likewise. Although I must admit it does feel a little strange to be talking to what I thought was Sakura's plush toy at one time." Yukito admitted, with a chuckle. Kero narrowed his eyes at the young man standing before him.

"I Don't appreciate being called a plush toy, especially by a white rabbit." Kero hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry Kero. I wasn't aware of that." Yukto apologized, feeling a little sheepish. "Anyway I got Sakura's message. You wanted to see me and then I presume Yue next?" Yukito said getting back to the reason why he was there.

"Yes. Normally I wouldn't involve you since you are Yue's borrowed form and I usually need to speak directly to Yue himself." Kero started to explain. "However, now you are fully aware of Yue and the situation with Sakura. I think it would be best for you to be involved when you can be."

"I would like that very much Kero but I can't help but think it has more to do with Sakura than a simple catch up on events." Yukito announced.

"Indeed. Well I think it's best to start off with what you could tell me about Sakura and how she has been acting lately?" Kero asked.

Yukito took a few minutes to think things over of what could be revulant.

"Well her emotions have been all over the place lately but I'm guessing you already knew." Yukito mentioned.

"Ever since that kid left for Hong Kong, Sakura has been a mess of emotions lately, she will be happy for a moment and the next she's in tears." Kero confirmed, not feeling to happy about it.

"Well, if you ask me. I think it's great that Sakura has finally found her special someone, she was so worried about it for such a long time you know." Yukito said smiling.

"It's great that she feels like she has found someone special." Kero said, agreeing with Yukito's optimission. "Although if you ask me, I think she is far too young to be thinking about stuff like that." The yellow gradation said bluntly.

"There was something else, now that I think about it." Yukito said changing the subject. Kero's attention spiked a little at this.

"I found Sakura shouting at the sky, she sounded very angry." The young man mentioned. "I've never seen Sakura let her anger get so out of control, to the point where she is causing a scene."

"Oh. I see. Do you know what she was yelling about?" Kero asked.

"To what I could gather, she was angry at Daidouji about coping with Li's absence." Yukito said, feeling concerned about Sakura.

"Sakura was angry at Tomoyo?" Kero reiterated, not believing what he just heard.

"'I'm sorry Kero, I wish I can be more help. My memory goes blank after that, I guess Yue needed to talk with her about something very important because the next thing I recall, I am standing in my living room and it's dark outside." Yukito said frowning at the the situation.

"I see." Kero replied. "I'm going to need to speak to Yue now, so I can get his side of what happened." Kero concluded, then smiled at Yukito. "Don't worry Sakura will be alright, she will get through this."

Yukito's face softened, he did worry a lot about Sakura but he knew she had many friends that would help her no matter what.

Yukito closed his eyes allowing Yue's magic to flow through him. A magic circle with a sun in the middle and a crescent moon to the left appeared under his feet. Shortly followed by big angel-like wings coming from his back which engulfed him. A few seconds later the wings retracted back revealing a angel with long moon-white hair that reached right down his back. With the magic circle fading, the angel opened his eyes revealing them as silvery-blue. Satisfied with the transformation Kero's wings grew bigger and engulfed his body as well. The same magic circle that appeared underneath Yukito had also appeared under him. After a few moments had passed the wings returned back to their original place revealing a lion with golden eyes.

"Well It took you long enough." Yue said, once Kero had finished transforming.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"**_ Cerberus shouted.

"I swear it's taking you longer to transform these days. Maybe you should cut down on all the junk food you're eating, after all I doubt the Card Mistress will be wanting gluten for a guardian beast." Yue said with a taunting voice.

"_**HOW DARE YOU! I AM AM NOT A GLUTTON!"**_ Cerberus shouted again.

Just as Cerberus was about to shout some more, the bedroom door swung open and a disheveled Sakura ran in.

"What is with all the yelling?" Sakura demanded, after hearing all the commotion from downstairs.

"Yue started it." Cerberus started to accuse, but frowned when Sakura gave him a hash look.

"I don't care who started it Kero." Sakura snapped, "If this keeps up, no pudding."

"No wait. You can't do that Sakura, your dad's frosted puddings are heaven. Especially in the summer. Please don't let me miss out!" Cerberus begged his Mistress.

"If I have to come up here again and separate the pair of you, then missing one night's of pudding will be the least of your worries." Sakura warned, before slamming the door behind her with a thud.

"I see you're still ruled by your stomach. Even to the point where you anger the Card Mistress." Yue brought up, once he heard Sakura's footsteps disappear.

Not wanting to make Sakura any more angry then she was, Cerberus just glowered at Yue hoping his stare would turn him to stone. After a few moments past yue spoke up breaking the silence.

"Cerberus. You asked Sakura to invite Yukito over. I assume it was to speak with me but instead you speak to him directly about her. You have never done that before, why start now?" Yue asked.

"Sakura's magic is growing strong and her emotions are getting out of control. Since you have been around her as Yukito the most lately. I thought it would be best to get his version of everything that has been going on." Cerberus answered. "After all Yukito is aware of everything now and I thought it was about time we met."

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked this chapter. ****Sorry it took me awhile to upload, there was a death in my family between writing this chapter and the last. I thought it was best to step away for a while and just be with my family.**


	19. Where there is loss, there is pain

**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**

**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**

**Please note; **

**I will be addressing Kero as **_**Cerberus while he is in his true lion form but Sakura won't, instead she will be addressing him as Kero, like normal. Only Eriol and Yue will address Kero as by his true name of Cerberus regardless of form, as demonstrated in the TV series and movies. I will be continuing this pattern on.**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Where there is loss, there is pain**_

it wasn't long until the two guardians of the once Clow book, now commonly more known as the Sakura book, started to talk about about the pressing issue of their mistress's powers.

"I am worried Yue. Sakura's magic has gone into overdrive with no sign of slowing down." Cerberus said, his voice showing concern.

"You have to remember Cerberus, our powers are tied with our emotions and young Sakura is no expansion." Yue stated. "We need to remember she is dealing with a lot and she simply doesn't have the life experiences to handle them like we do."

"If you ask me, I think Sakura is far too young to even consider forging a romantic relationship with anyone, especially with Syaoran Li." Cerberus voiced, his voice straining towards the end.

"Yes, she is a bit on the young side for those kind of feelings but I have faith she will pull through and learn to handle them." Yue answered, his demeanor not changing.

After a few moments of silence had past Cerberus decided to talk about another pressing issue.

"Look Yue. I am afraid that someone has tampered with Sakura's memory of last night." Cerberus began. Yue body flinched at this, he didn't like anyone who would harm his Mistress in any way.

"It appears she is unable to remember Eriol and yourself here last night, even if it was only for a brief few minutes." Cerberus informed Yue.

"When did this happen?" Yue asked, his head low.

"This morning. Everything was fine when she returned home with you and Eriol, she was able to recall everything to the point where she attempted to climb out of the window." Cerberus said, his gaze drifting to the open bedroom window.

"Then what happened?" Yue asked.

"I'm not sure, she just passed out and when she woke up this morning, her memory had gone." Cerberus replied.

"Who would do such a thing? And at a time like this?" Cerberus demanded.

"Use your brain Cerberus, who do you think has that kind of power?" Yue answered with a question of his own.

Meanwhile across town. A young boy with midnight- blue hair was sitting down at a long dining table that was littered with lots of opened books. Not to shortly after getting his nose into one of the many books, the door opened revealing a tall dark haired woman who didn't look much older than Twenty.

"Master." The dark haired girl announced aloud, looking around the room. Seeing the young boy sitting at the table, she walked over to him. "Master Eriol. Please take a break, you have been at those books ever since you arrived here in Japan."

"i'm sorry Nakuru. I know I have been very busy lately with expanding my magic's capabilities but I promise I will take a break from it soon." Eriol replied, not taking his eyes off his research.

"Fine. As long as you don't allow yourself to get consumed in work." Nakuru answered with a huff.

"Why so concerned all of a sudden?" Came a voice from across the room. "It's not like you at all."

"I'm not worried about our master. I'm worried about me." Nakuru replied bluntly. "If Master Eriol uses up to much of his energy and magic, there won't be enough left for me."

"You really do only think about yourself. Don't you?" The male voice asked, not expecting anything more from Nakuru.

"Of curse. If I didn't think about myself, who would? You?" Nakuru answered, twirling strands of hair around her finger.

Eriol let out a chuckle from overhearing his guardians bickering, before closing his book and resting it neatly on the table.

"Nakuru, can you please come over here for a moment." Eriol asked politely.

Nakuru made her way over to where Eriol was waiting and stood in front of him. All of a sudden Eriol's hands started to glow brightly as he raised them up to her. After a few moments had passed the glow died down and Eriol smiled. "All done."

"Spinner, did you want me to check your magical cloaking spell while i'm here?" Eriol asked.

"No, i don't think that would be necessary since I rarely leave this place." Spinner replied, his tail waving back and forth.

"Very well." Eriol said.

The conversation was cut short by a loud knocking at the door. Eriol calmly made his way to see who it was, despite the constant banging. Not a second had passed as the door's handle turned in Eriol's hand when the door burst open. Standing there was Yukito Tukishiro trying his best to restrain Kero.

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAKURA?!"**_ Kero shouted, still struggling to get free of Yukito's grip.

"I should have known the little memory spell I cast on Sakura wouldn't have gone unnoticed." Eriol admitted.

"So you did do it!" Kero yelled angrily at his former Master.

"Why don't you come inside and I can explain everything." Eriol offered, standing to one side to allow Yukito and Kero through.

Once inside Kero didn't hesitate to continue on with his rant at Eriol.

"_**SO WHY DID YOU DO IT?"**_ Kero shouted._** "iF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED SAKURA IS HAVING A HARD TIME AS IT IS, SHE DOESN'T NEED TO LOSE HER MEMORIES AS WELL!"**_

"It is because she is having a hard time Cerberus. I thought it would be best to ease her pain a little while she is dealing with my descendant's absence." Eriol answered.

"But to take away her memories?" What good could that possibly do for her?" Kero asked, trying to control his anger.

"Sakura was in no fit state to face Calista on her own. The likelihood of causing herself an injury was to great of a risk, especially with her tapping into the raw magic of the Sakura Cards." Eriol explained in more detail.

"Pardon me." Yukito said, announcing his presence.

Kero and Eriol turned their attention to the college student, momentarily forgetting he was standing there.

"I understand we haven't met under these circumstances and that I only know you as Sakura's classmate. Yukito began. "If you don't mind me saying though, I feel that Sakura is in a much more vulnerable position now without her memories to help aid her judgment."

After careful consideration of Yukito's words about Sakura's situation, Eriol finally decided the best course of action.

"Very well then, we don't have much time before Sakura's memory returns and I doubt even she will be in a very forgiving mood." Eriol said.

"Nakuru, Spinner. Change of plan. Please gather up my belongings, we are going straight to Sakura's house." Eriol called behind him.

Meanwhile as Sakura was busy with the task of hoovering her bedroom, she failed to notice there were people now standing in the middle of the room.

"_**HOE!" **_The young girl screamed.

After some time had past, Sakura, Eriol and Kero were all sat on Sakura's floor with a cup of tea each in front of them. Eriol felt it was best that Yukito left as he was needed by Touya.

"Wait. Let me get this straight." Sakura spoke up after listening to Eriol's reasoning. "You thought it would be best if you wiped my memory about Calista because I was hurting to much?" Sakura asked, trying to keep a cool head.

"It's a bit more complicated then that Sakura." Eriol replied, shifting his weight a little.

"The reason I felt the need to act so drastically was because Calista captured Daidouji and I thought it was for the best that you didn't go off during the dead of night in such a state." Eriol explained.

Sakura started at Eriol gobsmacked that he did such a thing.

"_**WHAT!" **_Sakura shouted, now on her feet. Kero and Eriol looked at her dumbfounded. Sakura's face was red with immense anger and the pain of feeling betrayed was clearly visible in her eyes.

"_**TOMOYO IS GONE. CAPTURED IN FACT AND THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE WORLD THOUGHT IT WAS BEST TO ERASE MY MEMORY?" **_Sakura bellowed.

"I never claimed to be the world's most powerful sorcerer. That was Clow Reed, not me." Eriol corrected.

Sakura glared straight at Eriol, she knew he was quick witted, but now was not the time to be pedantic. "Then you shouldn't act like one." Was all that left the girl's mouth, before storming out of the room.

Kero looked over at Eriol who remained sat down on the floor. Realizing he wasn't going to chase after her Kero flew out of the room and followed Sakura's magical aura. Once Kero had sight of Sakura he increased his flying but he still couldn't catch up to her.

"Sakura please calm down." Kero begged his mistress as he flew after her.

"I promise we will find Tomoyo and bring her back safely." Kero called out.

"How can you be so calm about this Kero? Tomoyo is gone." Sakura demanded, her voice strained.

"Trust me Sakura. I am very angry about it all but I can't let it consume me, otherwise I wouldn't be in the right state of mind to protect you." Kero explained, still trying to catch up with Sakura's pace.

"Running is getting me nowhere fast." Sakura said in frustration.

Seeing the front door just up ahead Sakura pulled out her star key and released it into her staff. Noticing this, Kero decided enough was enough and he quickly transformed into his true form as Cerberus making sure to block Sakura's path.

"_**STOP!"**_ Cerberus demanded, his voice echoing throughout the house. "I've had just about enough of this madness Sakura."

"But Kero! I need to get to Tomoyo, she needs me now. I need to make up for lost time." Sakura explained her voice sounding desperate. _**"NO THANKS TO YOU ERIOL!" **_Sakura yelled knowing that he was listening.

"You need to be careful and rushing off like this isn't going to help Tomoyo if you end up getting hurt." Cerberus stressed.

"It doesn't matter if I get hurt, Tomoyo needs me now and I will get her back." Sakura said, dismissing her guardian's warning.

"Sakura. You need to stop and look at the bigger picture." Cerberus started, his voice agitated.

"Rushing off will not only put your own life at risk, you may end up putting others at risk too. If something were to happen to you, then the seal that you and the brat worked so hard to close will be broken again and new problems will arise." Cerberus explained in detail, hoping to knock some sense back into her.

Sakura stared at the lion in shock, never had he spoke to her in such a manner before. The fights they have from time to time didn't seem so bad now. Cerberus had brought up the subject of death, he might not have spelled it out but she knew what he was hinting at. Overwhelmed by it all Sakura let go of her star staff and burst into tears and fell to her knees in despair. The only sound that could be heard over her cries was the loud clanging noise of the staff hitting the floor.

"I'm so sorry Kero." Sakura said through her tears and sobs. "I've been a lousy friend and mistress." Sakura managed to say before another wave of tears ran down her cheeks.

Kero's face dropped as he watched Sakura cry on the floor. Walking over to her, Cerberus raised one of his paws and wrapped it around her body, giving her a reassuring hug.

"You're doing the best you can Sakura." Cerberus said, with a soft voice. "Come along we should go sit in the living room and work out how to save Tomoyo." Cerberus suggested, picking up Sakura's staff in his mouth.

Once Sakura and Cerberus had sat down on one of the sofas, Eriol quietly walked in with a tray of hot tea and a plate of cookies. Cerberus placed the star staff gently on the coffee table, making sure not to cause to much noise. Sakura stared off blankly as Eriol placed a cup in front of her on table, followed by one for Cerberus and one for himself. Quickly realizing that he would struggle to pick up the cup with his lion paws, Cerberus thought it would be best to switch back into his smaller borrowed form.

Normally caught off guard by the sudden body change of one of her guardians, Sakura paid no attention to it and just picked up her cup of green tea without so much of a side glance.

"I'm very sorry to have caused you pain Sakura." Eriol spoke up breaking the silence.

"I must admit, I did fear the worst after the events of what happened last night. I couldn't be sure of how you would react, so I felt it was best to wipe you of your memory for the night." Eriol apologized, taking a sip of his tea. "I just didn't want you to end up in danger."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh and put her cup down. "I'm sorry to make everyone worry about me. I was just not thinking straight last night."

"Understandable. Love is a complicated feeling to understand but-" Eriol began but was cut short.

"Please stop." Sakura said, her body getting tense. "I don't need you to explain how I should cope with the feelings of love." Sakura continued, her tone cold.

"Sakura listen to me. I am not telling you what to do regarding my descendant, Li Syaoran." Eriol spoke, making sure to get Sakura's full attention. "Although your feelings of his absence are interfering with your concentration when it comes to your magic and it's about time to get the control back." Eriol said bluntly.

"You can't blame Sakura for feeling the way she does." Kero jumped in. "What she is going through is completely normal."

"I'm not blaming her Cerberus. I'm simply addressing the issue that no one seems to be talking about." Eriol brought up, knowing full well that Kero wasn't the only one worried about it.

"Now Sakura." Eriol said, turning his attention back to her. "I really do understand what you are going through and I know it can't be pleasant but you can't allow it to consume you anymore than it already has."

"It's time to start taking back control and I will help you to become the best Card Mistress I know you can be." Eriol said, his words full of encouragement.

_**A/N:**_

_**I hope the switching between names didn't get to confusing. **_


	20. Practice makes Perfect

**Disclaimer; I don't own CCS or CLAMP**

**(*...* )thoughts, ("...") speech**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Practice makes Perfect**_

Now located in what appeared to be an old rundown mill, the teacher was training his student to focus and use her magic without a medium to wield her Cards.

"Again." Eriol instructed, circling Sakura, who was sat down on the cold floor with her legs crossed trying her hardest to concentrate.

Sweat was pouring down the young girl's face, as she was trying to summon one of her Sakura Cards from the book. Noticing all the failed attempts, Eriol wasn't going to let her give up.

"Again!" Eriol instructed once more, this time with a little more force.

"I can't." Sakura moaned in frustration.

"Nonsense. Now, again!" Eriol's voice strained.

"I can't Eriol." The young teen cried out.

"Yes you can. Don't tell me you can't do this Sakura." Eriol responded. "I brought us here, to this abandoned mill to help you to focus."

"Now. Take a nice deep breath in and try again." Eriol's voice firm.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do it." Sakura apologized, her body weak.

"Look. We don't have the luxury of time right now. Calista is a very powerful sorceress and it's only a question of when she will find us." Eriol explained. "You can't afford to have your magic falter now."

Listening to his words, Sakura didn't want to let her touter down after the time he had spent working with her. Taking a few moments to calm herself down, Sakura closed her eyes started to clear her mind of all thoughts. It didn't take long for her raw magic to flow through her body. Eriol's face broke into a smile as he could sense the magic becoming more stable from within.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, engulfing the book and Sakura in the process. Eriol's eyes were forced shut due to the intensity of the light. Once the light faded enough, Eriol was able to see Sakura's unique magic circle underneath her. A feeling of pride ran through him, as if a father was watching his daughter take her very first steps.

"_**HOE!"**_ Sakura yelled, snapping Eriol back to reality. It took him a few minutes to realize what was going on.

"Sakura. What's wrong?" The panicked boy asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"I did it. I was able to summon the Fly Card." Sakura exclaimed happily. Then her gaze fell to the ground. "Although I wasn't able to activate the card into its true form."

"That's okay. You have done really well to summon the Fly Card from the book, don't worry about it's true form just yet." Eriol praised his young student.

Getting to her feet, Sakura stood up and brushed herself down with one hand. Eriol picked up her book with the cards safely inside and handed it to her. Sakura thanked him and in a blink of an eye they disappeared from sight.

Later on that evening Sakura was busy enjoying her bath when her mobile phone rang. Lazily reaching over to a shelf, Sakura didn't bother to check who was calling and just held the mobile to her ear.

"Hello. Sakura here." The young girl answered calmly, swarling her hand in the water next to her.

"Hey. It's me." A male voice answered back.

"_**SYAORAN!"**_ Sakura yelled abruptly, nearly dropping her mobile into the water.

"Oi, not so loud." Syaoran told her.

Not getting a valid response. Syaoran listened closely, trying to understand what was happening on the other end of the line, but all he could hear was water splashing around and a few not so pleasant words from Sakura.

"Are you in the bath right now?" Syaoran questioned, his voice wavering at the end.

"Hello?" Sakura questioned, not hearing Syaoran's previous question.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. I didn't hear you. I'm currently taking a bath and almost dropped my phone in the process." Sakura admitted, feeling a little silly.

"So you are in the bath?" Syaoran asked, clarifying what he just heard.

"Yes." Sakura answered without a second thought, then turned bright red as she looked down at herself.

"Um,..Okay." Syaoran responded, his voice trailing off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of called so late." Syaoran quickly apologized, after a few moments of silence.

"No, it's not late. I can talk for a little bit." Sakura explained, not wanting to sound rude.

"If you're sure?" Syaoran asked, double checking. Getting a faint yes back he decided to continue.

"Anyway the reason of calling is that I just wanted to check to see if you're okay?"

"Oh." The young girl said, before going quiet.

"You are okay then I take it?" The boy asked again.

"Yeah. Fine." Sakura answered, biting down on her lip.

"That's good." Syaoran responded.

Neither one spoke for some time, unsure what to say next. Sakura just remained sitting in the bath, still holding her mobile to her ear. Willing for Syaoran to say something.

"I've been practicing with my magic and I've gotten a lot better." Sakura finely said.

"That's good, that's good." Syaoran praised, rushing his words.

"How are you?" Sakura asked, attempting to fill in the awkward vibes she was feeling.

"Yeah. I'm doing well. I just wanted to call and have a chat before bed." Syaoran responded.

"I see." Sakura answered, her heart beating a little faster.

"Well. I Uhh...Better go." Sakura spoke hesitating a little.

"Yes. Of course." Syaoran said, a touch of relief lingered in his voice.

"Bye Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Bye." Syaoran replied, before hanging up.

Sakura placed her mobile back on the shelf before laying back in bath once more, to continue her relaxing soak.

A knock was heard at the bathroom door, followed by an annoyed voice.

"_**YOU GOING TO BE MUCH LONGER MONSTER?"**_ The male voice shouted.

"_**GO AWAY TOUYA! I'M TAKING A BATH" **_Sakura shouted back.

"_**YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR OVER AN HOUR AND OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!"**_ Touya continued. _**"AND BY OTHER PEOPLE. I MEAN ME! NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!" **_Touya demanded, banging profoundly on the locked door.

Reluctantly Sakura climbed out of the bath in a huff, drenching the nearby floor tiles. After grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. Sakura picked up her mobile phone and opened the door with her free hand. Looking down at his wet sister, Touya noticed the pink mobile phone that Sakura was trying to hide.

"Were you on the phone while taking a bath?" Touya asked, not believing what he just said.

"I...Umm…" Sakura started, then changed her mind on telling Touya the truth. "Bathroom's free." Was all she managed to say, flashing her brother a sweet smile. Touya just frowned at her disapprovingly but before he got a chance to ask anything else, Sakura had already vanished from sight.

"Kids. I swear they are growing up much faster nowadays." Touya told himself.

Quickly running into her bedroom, Sakura closed the door and leaned against it for support.

"_**WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING IN HERE MONSTER? THE FLOOR IS COMPLETELY SOAKED THROUGH!" **_Touya's voice bellowed down the hallway, causing Sakura's heart to beat faster.

Ignoring her brother's yelling, Sakura peeled herself off her bedroom door and made her way over to her bed, where Kero was sat waiting.

"You took longer than usual Sakura." Kero mentioned, looking over to the clock. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just got a phone call, that's all." Sakura answered, placing her mobile down.

"Oh?" Kero said, raising an eyebrow at Sakura's answer. It wasn't like her to take her phone into the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said, reassuring her guardian.

Once in bed, it didn't take long for Sakura to fall deep into a dream-like state. Now finding herself in what appeared to be a kitchen of some sort, Sakura decided to have a look around. There wasn't much to see apart from a few items on the wall and furniture that were illuminated by light coming from a window.

"Hello. Is anybody there?" Sakura called out but didn't get an answer.

Sakura kept walking through the room, her eyes straining from the dim light that was emanating from a window. Turning her head slightly, Sakura saw what appeared to be a old fashioned wooden door. Grabbing hold of the brass door knob, Sakura pushed the door which made a loud creaking noise as it opened.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked herself, still looking around.

Seeing a light switch on the wall, Sakura flicked it down to turn on the celling light but frowned when no light came on. Not finding any alternative light source to use, the young teen gave a slight shiver and wrapped her arms around herself. _***It's going to be okay.* **_Sakura told herself, trying to calm her nerves. Suddenly out of nowhere a loud rustling noise broke through the silence followed by crowing and birding flapping their wings. This was enough to cause Sakura to shriek in fear and run off and up a flight of stairs. After a few minutes of running, Sakura came to a stop and raised a hand to her chest to help slow down her breathing.

"Spoke too soon." Sakura said gasping for air.

Before having any time to recover from her excitement, a loud scream was heard from one of the bedrooms. Without a second thought Sakura took off down the hallway and burst through the bedroom door, ready to take on what ever was in her way but was stunned by who she saw.

**A/N: Thank you for waiting, It's been a busy few months for me. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **


End file.
